


Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend (College AU)

by feeling_the_aster1722



Series: Times Like These [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #sanvers #becamitchell #maggiepleasegetyourshittogether #collegeau, #slowburn, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_the_aster1722/pseuds/feeling_the_aster1722
Summary: "Oh sweet adventure, please last forever and keep my heart wild too." -AVAAlex Danvers has been in love with her best friend Maggie Sawyer ever since high school, so naturally she's heartbroken when she finds out the brunette has a girlfriend. Then she meets Beca Mitchell one night and things start to take a surprising turn as she finds herself harboring a teeny tiny crush on the midnight eyed beauty. Will Maggie realize that it's been Alex all this time and go after her happy ending or will she lose the redhead to Beca? Or the Sanvers slow burn AU that no one asked for.I suck at summaries, but give it a shot, you beautiful human beings. ;)





	1. Midnight Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! *sobs a little* I don't own any of the characters or the show Supergirl, if I did...well let's just say a CERTAIN badass couple would have gotten more screen time... This isn't necessarily a crossover with Pitch Perfect, but I am using Beca Mitchell as a main character. 
> 
> I hope you guys do enjoy this, I had fun writing, as I am a fan of both Supergirl and Pitch Perfect. I might have more characters from the PP Universe worm their way into the story line. Let me know in the comments if you want me to continue and what you want to see next, thanks for your consideration and without further ado enjoy!

It was cold, the wind breezing through her hair, ruffling the strands in a frenzy. Unconsciously, she pulled her jacket tighter against her and her beanie firmly down on her head. Her nose was red from the cold, but she didn’t really care as she remained seated in the grass just under the bridge by the lake. The night was silent around her as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Alex quickly scrubbed the tears from her cheeks and whirled around to find an unfamiliar brunette eyeing her with concern, her midnight blue eyes gleamed in the night, filled with the brim with concern as they locked onto her darker, bloodshot ones.

“No, forget I said that,” the brunette shook her head, berating herself for asking such an insensitive question. She walked over cautiously, eyeing Alex to gauge her reaction and when she didn’t see any remote signs of protest, she plopped down beside her, her palms splayed out.

“What—what are you doing?”

“You don’t have to talk, I just—I don’t want you to be alone,” the girl said softly, her eyes locked onto Alex, a soft smile on her face, “Besides, what kind of person would I be if I left a pretty girl crying all on her own?”

Alex chuckled softly, shaking her head at the brunette and her antics. The girl seemed like the quirky, snarky type. A person with the same cynical perspectives as her. For some reason, she didn’t want her to leave and just felt the urge to know the girl as they sat under the stars.

“I knew it,” she mused and Alex turned to her with curious eyes, “With a face like that, you’ve gotta have the most adorable laugh in the entire world.”

The girl sounded completely genuine, to Alex’s surprise, and seemed to be studying the redhead for her reaction. She felt her cheeks heat up from the compliment and the brunette just seemed to grin wider, but not predatorily, like making Alex happy made her happy.

“I’m Beca Mitchell,” the girl held out her hand for Alex to shake, which she took reluctantly and after a few seconds of Alex just awkwardly shaking her hand, Beca stilled her actions, “This is the part where you tell me your name too.”

“Right, uh sorry. Alex. Danvers,” the redhead replied, still blushing from Beca’s comment earlier. Beca tilted her head to the side, her eyes seemed to be smiling at Alex, and it made her stomach twist and turn in all the right ways.

“Well, Alex Danvers, what’s got you so sad?”

Alex bit her lip at the reminder of Maggie and Beca immediately took that as a sign that she overstepped and made to quickly correct her mistake.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I mean, I—I didn’t mean to pry. God, I’m just really an insensitive person, just ignore me. Just, like if you need someone to listen, I’m here,” the brunette offered, smiling weakly at Alex. 

“To listen, but you probably wouldn’t want to tell me anyways, I am a complete stranger.”

Beca seemed to completely dismiss herself and Alex couldn’t help but think that they weren’t all that different after all. She made to quickly reassure the new stranger, that had somehow felt familiar.

“No, no, no, you didn’t overstep, it’s just, um. I’m kind of a closed off person you know? I don’t usually talk about…feelings. I mean, what is a feeling?”

Beca just nodded her head, tilting it to the side slightly as she contemplated an answer and listened to Alex speak. For some reason, she felt at ease with the redhead. She felt comfortable, like Alex was someone that she could share her secrets with, someone that she could confide in.

“I’m not all sunshine and rainbows either, Red. I’ve been told that I build up these indestructible walls and provoke my own loneliness,” Beca laughed humorlessly, her eyes darkened a bit with sadness and Alex felt the urge to hug the girl, “So, you know, it doesn’t seem like it, but I get you.”

“I feel like—I feel like I’m going to be forever alone for the rest of my life.” Alex shook her head sadly as she admitted one of her darkest fears, knowing that her emotions were on high and she probably shouldn’t be talking about her feelings to a complete stranger, but for some reason, Alex trusted Beca as soon as the girl sat down next to her.

“Hey, don’t say that. As cliché as this sounds, we all have someone out there for us, yeah?” Beca said gently, touching her arm with her right hand, “Sometimes things just go wrong and we learn from our mistakes, someone break your heart, Red?”

“You could say that.”

“Well, you seem like the heartbreaker type, but there's a first for everything.”

Alex didn’t understand why her stomach flipped at the term of endearment, but she didn’t once reprimand the girl for the sudden nickname. She always hated nicknames, but somehow, it sounded right coming from Beca.

“She was—she is my best friend ever since high school. And I've harbored this stupid crush on her with a notion that she liked me back.”

She brought her knees up to her chest, starting feel melancholy again at the thought of her complicated feelings for Maggie.

“Well, I thought she liked me back, but apparently she has a girlfriend that she didn’t bother telling us about. And yeah, I get that she’s with someone, that’s fine, but I just wish she didn’t send so many...”

Alex trailed off, trying to find the right word to use. It was frustrating what the brunette would do to her. The hands that lingered unnecessarily. The longer than normal hugs. Platonic pizza dates.

Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

“Wrong signals?” Beca offered with a sad smile that told Alex that this girl knew all about what she was feeling.

Alex ended up voicing her thoughts and frustrations out loud.

“Yeah, she would touch my arm longer than necessary, get in my personal space, take me out on these platonic pizza dates, hell, we’ve slept in the same bed before.”

Alex felt her throat closing up with tears. And fuck, because not again. She was just crying over Maggie Sawyer and her stupid unrequited affections again.

“But, she doesn’t like me, like that. And it sounds silly, but, it hurts like, so much.” her voice cracked around the edges and she let the tears spill down her cheeks.

“It’s not silly.” Beca whispered, her voice charged with emotion. She sounded hurt and genuinely worried about Alex which provided her solace.

She felt a hand on her cheek and turned just as Beca’s thumb swiped over her face to brush away a stray tear that slipped down her cheek.

The girl was staring at her with so much sympathy and concern that made that sob that bubbled up her throat tear free, wild, raw, and pained.

Wordlessly, Beca just gathered Alex up in her arms and they just sat like that in the snow covered grass together, Alex’s head on her shoulder, tears soaking through her jacket.

Part of Alex thought it was ridiculous how she was in the arms of someone she barely even knew, but another part of her just wanted to burrow further and that was what she did. Beca’s arms tightened around her and she rubbed soothing patterns on the small of Alex’s back that made her shiver in delight.

“Hey, wanna get out of here?” Beca asked softly and when Alex nodded, she hoisted her up by her hand and tugged her in her direction until they were standing in front of a nearby ice cream parlor and Alex laughed brightly.

“Problem, Red?” Beca smirked charmingly.

She blushed as she looked down at their still joined hands, Beca still hadn’t let go. The feeling of the other girl’s skin touching hers sent an electric charge through her. The brunette caught her looking and continued smirking, not letting go of her hand.

“Ice cream after a heartbreak? This is so cliché.” Alex snorted adorably, but she allowed Beca to pull her into the shop, taking a seat by the window as Beca ordered for them. She didn’t ask Alex what she wanted, claiming to have been wanting to guess and see if she got her favorite flavor right.

Alex really didn’t think she was going to get it, so when the brunette walked back over to her with a waffle cone with two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough, she was surprised. It must have shown on her face because Beca laughed.

“Wow, you really thought I was going to get it wrong, didn’t you, Red?” 

“It took my friends a few times to get it right. How did you know?”

“I didn’t know, lucky guess?”

“Hah, so lucky!”

Ice cream dribbled down her right hand which she lapped up quickly, squealing about not letting any go to waste as Beca laughed. She pushed Alex away playfully, letting go of her hand.

“Ew, your hand is sticky, Red!”

They walked side by side in the night, just enjoying each other’s company. Alex was halfway through with her ice cream when she saw Beca dip a finger into her own mint chip and brush it over on Alex’s nose.

“Hey!” the redhead mumbled in protest through a mouthful of ice cream. She swallowed and cringed as the coldness slid down her throat too quickly, before she did it back, but she misjudged the amount and ended up smearing way more than she was supposed to on the brunette’s cheek.

Beca’s eyes were wide with shock before the midnight orbs narrowed.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Red.”

Alex squealed again as the brunette brought her own cone to her face, shivering against the cold as mint chip dripped down her chin that just tried reaching with her tongue to Beca’s amusement. 

She shook her head from side to side, ice cream dribbling down her chin. She did the same thing to Beca when the brunette wasn’t expecting it and they both ended up sticky and cracking up in the middle of the night.

“Okay, okay, I surrender! Alex, you win!”

Beca cried out as the red chucked her entire cone that sailed above her head. They both collapsed into a nearby park bench, still laughing.

“Geez, I get the feeling you don't take losing too well.”

“What can I say, I’m a pretty fierce competitor.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Beca laughed heartily and licked the remainder of the ice cream from her lips.

“Thank you,” Alex turned suddenly to Beca, her eyes so grateful and genuine that it seemed to catch the girl off guard. No one has ever looked at her like that. The brunette tilted her head to the side as if to ask that, ‘for what’’, remaining silent, causing Alex to continue, “Thank you for tonight, really. I haven’t laughed this much in forever. Really, I—I feel so much better now, and I think I’m gonna be okay because of you.”

“Nonsense, you did it all on your own,” Beca shook her head, pushing the redhead’s shoulder lightly with the palm of her hand, “I was just there to kickstart it, I knew that you were a party girl at heart.”

“Seriously, though thank you, Beca.”

“No problem, Red.” the brunette gave her a crooked grin that made her insides turn to goo. Alex couldn’t help but think that some good did come out of all of this chaos and heartbreak in her life, maybe just maybe there was a chance at happiness.


	2. Seriously, Glee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To be human is to be broken and broken is its own kind of beautiful." -R.M Drake
> 
> Midvale University has got a new student. Hmm... I wonder who that could be? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, NOTHING!!!! The characters, the show, and some of the iconic quotes I stole. I don't own any of it. 
> 
> Really Long Author's Note: Wow, I was certainly surprised to see that people even read the chapter. I'm glad that you guys like it. And yeah, it is strange not seeing Bechloe and Sanvers together, but, you know... Don't worry I have it all planned out. (I'm also going to post some of my other Sanvers and Bechloe stories I wrote for leisure if anyone is interested) Hopefully you enjoy this second chapter. ;) This second chapter is longer, I couldn't help myself. I'm hoping most of the chapters span this long. I'm sorry if this wasn't clear, but this is Sanvers endgame. I was wondering, should I still post the preview for the next chapter at the end or would you rather be surprised? Did you guys still want to see that? Let me know in the comments below! And don't forget to hit that kudos button. ;) Enjoy you beautiful human beings.

Alex Danvers was never the jealous type, and  _sure_ she’s been in love with Maggie since their freshman year of high school, but whatever, right? She always had that connection with the brunette, one that she thought was untouchable, but everything just seemed to be changing all around her, and it was all too fast. Maggie was ripped away from her and that made Alex feel like she could never really have nice things.

 

She missed Maggie in the worst way possible, when they were right next to you. She wasn’t typically one of those bitchy friends that craved attention, no, but a nice conversation would be nice once and awhile.

 

She can’t recall a time where Maggie sat down and had an actual chat with her. After she had started dating Emily that is. _Ugh._ **OKAY,** before you call her overdramatic, she really tried to like Maggie's girlfriend, like really fucking tried as in sit down and have a cup of coffee tried, but it was just too damned hard! Emily sure didn't make it easy for her. Alex rolled her eyes at the mere thought of the blonde, scoffing under her breath. Seriously, that girl seemed to hate her the second she stepped into the room, and whenever Alex so much as spoke, she stared at her like she just said she wanted to go to Antarctica to live with the mother fucking polar bears. She's certain that the girl hates her guts. And the way she looked at her? 

 

It was like Alex lit her puppy on fire or something—

 

“Hey, Danvers!”

 

Upon the familiar voice, Alex looked up from where she was laying her forehead down on her desk and met a pair of hazel eyes filled to the brim with concern and questioning. She fought the urge to groan out loud and curse the world as Maggie Sawyer materialized out of seemingly nowhere (probably to fuck up her heart just a little more) and took the empty seat next to her.

 

As much as she loved the girl (yes, she loved Maggie, Alex had already come to terms with that), she was the last person that Alex wanted to see right now. Seeing Maggie there in front of her with that charming dimpled grin, made her angry because just so much as looking at the brunette seemed to be a painful reminder and she wanted to scream in frustration. It’s every single damned time. Every single time she looked at Maggie, she sees the girl she’s in love with, she sees those dimpled smiles that makes her swoon, she sees something she can’t have…

 

“Sawyer.” she responded curtly, her heart heavy in her chest. Alex looked down and proceeded to ignore the girl, because she really wasn’t feeling it right now. It wouldn’t do her any good to interact with the person that just shattered her heart. She was too busy moping to see the way Maggie’s face fell at the way she brushed her off.

 

_Wow, surname. You've really done it this time._ Maggie berates herself silently. The redhead felt slightly guilty for taking her emotions out on Maggie, though it was partially Maggie’s doing for this emotional storm raging inside of her, but one thing was for certain. Alex wasn't going to let Maggie Sawyer destroy her yet again. She was going to walk away with whatever remnants of her heart that she had left.

 

Maggie was quick to notice the change in atmosphere.

 

 “So, you came back late last night… she desperately tried to initiate a conversation, wanting things to go back to the way they were. She hoped that Alex would look up and acknowledge the silent question in her voice, but she didn’t.

 

“Mhmm…” Alex replied back absentmindedly, observing her cuticles in disinterest. If she opened her mouth now, for more than five seconds she was going to say something she would regret, so her consciousness advised her to keep her shit together.  

 

_You’re an idiot, Sawyer._ The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. Now, it was clear that Alex was still mad at her from what she said last night. She cared about Alex and hated the tension between the two. She's known the redhead for so damned long, she wasn't just going to throw away all of that over one stupid fight, that  _okay_ she may have lost her temper, but she missed her. 

 

“Alex, I’m really sorry about last night, “ she decided to be straight up and apologize. The guilt was eating away at Maggie’s fucking consciousness and she couldn’t stand the redhead not talking to her.

 

The redhead blinked once. 

 

“I screwed up, okay? You know I didn’t mean what I said, Al.” Alex didn’t say anything, but she looked up from her arms, giving Maggie a look that said she was giving her a chance, “I—I didn’t mean what I said to you, I was just worried and angry. I shouldn’t have taken out my emotions on you.”

 

Alex’s lips were pressed into a thin line, an unimpressed look schooled her features.

 

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

 

_Why do you always run from your problems, Danvers? Why can’t you face them head on?_

 

The brunette’s words rang clearly through her head from the night before. Well, if she never stormed out, she would have never met Beca in the park, so Alex supposes something good came out of the fight. There was a small chance that Alex would even see her again. Well, Midvale was a pretty small place, maybe right? She had been off campus when she met Beca. The odds of them meeting again were...slim. And— _oh fuck. She's doing the look, abort Danvers, abort!_

 

Maggie's big brown eyes were pathetically wide, and  _damn it, Sawyer,_ she was doing the puppy dog head tilt. It got Alex every single damned time. Quickly she averted her eyes, keeping them trained to the lab table in front of her. Even after all that was said, Alex hated that Maggie still had this effect on her, after all this damned time. She desperately tried to will her heart to stop pounding like a firework in her chest. 

 

_Get your shit together, Danvers. Don't look at her, Danvers. Don't look. Don't—dammnit!_ Her eyes flitted up briefly as Maggie softly whispered her name.  _Not cool, Sawyer. She's playing dirty, this is so unfair!_ Alex thought frantically as she met Maggie's eyes, and Alex is pretty sure that they can melt a fucking snowcone upon a single glance. She steeled herself and forced her features to remain stony. 

 

“Alex, I hate this silence between us. It's only been a day and I hate not talking to you," Maggie's voice was soft and pleading, it toyed with her heartstrings, "I just—I want my best friend back. Alex, I want you ba—“

 

“Alright class settle down, we have a new student.”

 

_Seriously?! I had her already!_ Maggie cursed herself for stringing it out so long, now she was going to have to wait until class was over to talk with her nerdy best friend. She caught Lucy’s eye from across the room and saw the other brunette was also eyeing Alex with concern.

 

Alex hasn’t spoken to them ever since last night, only telling them that she was going out because she couldn’t fight anymore. When she got back from whatever adventure last night, she didn’t say a word, instead proceeding to throw her stuff down on her side of the dorm and crawl into bed with a gruff ‘goodnight’ and Maggie smiled at the thought because Alex couldn’t go to sleep without saying goodnight to them. _It was kind of cu—no it was…_ Maggie couldn’t find the right words for it.

 

After a few seconds...

 

_Okay, damn it. She is cute._ The brunette decided stubbornly in her mind. _And she looks really good in that sweater... And the glasses. Wait, wait, wait, stop._ Maggie was confused why she was having these thoughts about the redhead all of a sudden. Why Alex being angry at her was bothering her so much. Why she was trying so hard to make it up to her. Maggie was pulled from her thoughts as a piece of crumpled paper nailed her in the side of the head. With annoyance, she looked up and saw that Lucy was trying to get her attention.

 

_'What the hell?'_ She mouthed back heatedly. Lucy just gave a look that was fucking full of  _'really'_ before pointing to Alex and Maggie winced internally. The younger Lane had been caught in the crossfire between the two last night, just awkwardly sitting on the bed while they went at each other’s throats. Alex had barely spoken, but she was courteous to Lucy, taking into consideration that she didn't partake in the fight, staying away from the idea of picking sides. The brunette had simply yelled, _"I'm Switzerland!'_ when they both looked over at her.    

 

“This is Rebecca Mitchell, she’s a transfer from Barden University.”

 

Alex’s head shot up and she sat up in her seat so quickly that Maggie was afraid she'd fall flat on her ass, her dark eyes locking onto Beca’s midnight ones. She found that the brunette was already staring at her, that crooked grin plastered on her face. Beca tilted her head questioningly and mouthed something that she couldn’t quite decipher before she turned back to the teacher.

 

Maggie didn’t miss the silent exchange between the two and felt uneasy for some reason. There was something unsettling about the girl, those midnight eyes, the way those same eyes lingered on Alex even when the redhead looked away. Who did this girl think she was?  Acting so creepy like that. Something hot and protective coursed through Maggie and she felt a sudden urge to shield the redhead from the invasive midnight eyes. 

 

"Just Beca, Professor." the brunette corrected him, she absolutely hated her full name. 

 

“Okay, then _Beca_ , tell us about yourself."

 

Beca met Alex's eyes almost shyly as she spoke, "Well, I'm nineteen, a sophomore transfer from, as he said earlier Barden University. And, I'm currently studying forensic science and minoring in musical theory."

 

_Huh, same age as me. Forensic science, cool, cool. The music theory is a twist._ Alex thought absentmindedly to herself. 

 

"Thank you, Beca. I’ve already decided that Alex will be your new lab partner for the year, she’s the most experienced and she can help you get acquainted with the class quickly. And I guarantee you, the transition shouldn’t be a problem with Ms. Danvers at your side, isn’t that right?” Professor Allen turned to Alex who just smiled at him bashfully with a nod of her head at the praise. It wasn't every day that she got prided for her intelligence, might as well soak in the pride every now and then. 

 

_Oh my god, stop looking at her!_ Maggie's eyes narrowed in annoyance as Beca's smile grew wider each passing second. Then it dawned on her that not only her chance to talk with Alex was being taken from her, but also her potential lab partner. And damn it, Maggie wasn't just going to give her up to the new creepy girl just like that, no way in hell.

 

“But, Alex is my partner!” she stated defiantly out of nowhere and saw Alex give her a confusing look that she couldn’t read.The redhead was puzzled. Alex was wondering why Maggie was being so defiant about this. Why did she care that she was trading partners? 

 

“I know, but you can partner with Lucy, Maggie. I just feel like Alex will be a help to Beca since she’s just transferring in.”

 

"But, I need help too." Maggie offered weakly, her eyes were wide and pleading, but Professor Allen shook his head with a confused smile on his face because Maggie was typically one of his most obedient, star students alongside Alex and Lucy. The brunette was more than capable of handling this herself, but Maggie was desperate to talk to Alex. 

 

"Well, I'm sure Ms. Lane will be able to provide that assistance." his voice was level, but stern and Maggie saw that there was no room for any further discussion. 

 

“Yeah, okay.” she mumbled dejectedly as she gathered her things, shooting one last look at Alex, one that resembled too much of a kicked puppy, before she went to sit next to the other brunette who was staring at her with mock hurt, a hand to her chest.  

 

“Wow, am I that bad, Mags?” Lucy laughed as a seething Maggie Sawyer plopped down in the empty seat next to her. The brunette blew out a hard sigh past her lips and glared over at the pair. 

 

“Of course not, I’m just frustrated now because I probably won’t be able to talk to Alex after class lets out. She’s still mad at me, Luce. Didn’t even say more than two sentences to me. You know she never stays mad long, but I just...I feel like I really screwed up.”

 

“Oh, yeah you messed up big time,” the brunette nodded at her, making Maggie sigh. Well, at least she wasn’t overlooking this since Lucy saw it too, “I would be pretty pissed too, honestly don’t know how you’re going to make it up to her, you said some pretty harsh stuff last night.”

 

"Gee, thanks for sparing a girl's feelings."

 

Lucy shot her a pointed look and Maggie groaned, burying her face in her hands.

 

“I really fucked this up, didn’t I?”

 

“Hell yeah, you did. But, you two will find a way."

 

"You think?"

 

There was a small bit of hope in Maggie's chest,

 

"Oh, no doubt. I don't know how, but you two always make up in the end. It's how you work, kind of like a system. Hey, is it just me, or does Al seem, buddy, buddy with the new girl?”

 

Maggie frowned at Lucy’s words, squinting over at the pair from the other side of the room just in time to see Alex throw her head back and laugh at something the brunette told her before the new girl plopped down in her seat. Something was going on, that jealous rage was blossoming in her chest.  _No, I'm not jealous._ Maggie corrected herself.  _I'm protective._ _Yeah, protective._

 

There was something going on, something random, foreign and unseen. Slowly, things were changing. Maggie didn’t like that one bit.

 

"Green isn't a good color on you, Mags." Lucy pointed out teasingly as she shoved the other girl's shoulder with her own. She could always sense that there was something between Maggie and Alex, this spark. The two were too damned oblivious to even notice it though. She didn't understand why Maggie was with Emily. To be honest, she didn't really like the blonde. Lucy was team Sanvers, as Kara had dubbed them their sophomore year of college, but she had seen the way Alex's face fell when Maggie fessed up about Emily. Really, she wanted her best friend to find peace.  _But, Sanvers, though._ Lucy shook her head with a smile. She knew it would all work out somehow. 

 

"I—I'm not jealous!" Maggie stammered back a few seconds later with a blush on her cheeks.  _Am I?_ The brunette wondered why she hated the sight of the two together so much. 

 

"Maggie, you're in denial." 

 

"I'm...comfortable with that." 

__

 Alex really couldn’t believe the odds that life was throwing at her right now. She thought that she wouldn’t see Beca ever again, and yet here she stood. Beca was absolutely stunning in that blue and black checkered flannel and jeans.  _Nope, nope, nooooo, Danvers. Stop._ She chided herself silently. 

 

“What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all by herself? Did someone stand you up? How dare they? I demand justice for this crime!”

 

Beca joked lightly as she set her stuff down on the lab table and took her spot next to Alex who smiled genuinely for the first time today. She actually threw her head back and laughed. She was getting used to the brunette’s light flirting at this point and loved the familiarity of it all.

 

“There’s that smile,” she said softly, pinching Alex’s cheek with her fingers.

 

“You looked all mood and brood when I walked in.”

 

“I was not mood and brood!” Alex recoiled in disgust at the action, wrinkling her nose adorably. Beca threw her head back and laughed brightly, the sound graced Alex’s ears and she made a silent note to make the brunette laugh more often.They both turned towards the lesson, peeking glances at each other when they felt like the latter wasn’t looking, but whenever Alex would look over, she would see Beca staring right back at her. The brunette would do the same thing each time, winking really obviously with a grin before going back to taking notes.

 

It sort of became a game to see who could get the most stares in without getting caught. At the slightest move from Beca, her eyes would dart to the right and see the brunette’s eyes flit up to the ceiling. At one point, they locked eyes, but the brunette did something different. Instead of looking away, Beca held her gaze almost challengingly, studying her.

 

Only when the professor gave them an assignment and popped out of the room did they talk to each other again.

 

“You know, that bashful school girl thing you got going on there? Super hot.” Beca’s voice teased lightly as she watched Alex solve one of the problems.

 

“Glee? Seriously, you think you can pick me up with Glee? You are such a loser.”

 

Alex shook her head laughing as she shoved the other girl’s shoulder lightly, ducking her head to hide a blush.

 

“You do realize that by _recognizing_ the reference it automatically makes you a loser too?”

 

“Uh huh, yeah, sure…”

 

Beca just beamed back at her before leaning over and doodling on the redhead’s notes. She sketched out hearts and a dark brown eye that had a gleam and reflected the moon’s silhouette. Her pencil moved back and forth rhythmically as she shaded in certain areas.Occasionally, Beca would sweep her thumb over a darkly colored area to smear the graphite.   

 

“Wow, you’re really good,” Alex commented, her eyes glued to Beca who had her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she sketched the eyelashes. She realized then that Beca was drawing her eye’s reflection from last night.

 

“Thanks, I’ve always loved art as a kid, it was like a hobby, but that was before—“

 

Beca shook her head, cutting herself off. Alex saw pain and reminiscence flash in her midnight orbs, but she didn’t acknowledge it.

 

“Well, I think you’ll make it big out there, Beca.”

 

“Hah, who would want to buy my art anyway?”

 

“I would! I’d buy all your works. Really, Beca you’re so talented, trust me.”

 

Alex blushed as soon as the words left her mouth, but she thought it was worth it. Her comment seemed to chase away the agony in Beca’s eyes, replacing it with a newfound light and adoration. She did that thing where she tilted her head to the side, studying Alex. She felt her cheeks grow hotter and a blush rose up the side of her neck at the intensity of the gaze.

 

“I don’t even know you.” Beca tilted her head, with that smile on her face. She seemed to be studying her and Alex squirmed in slight discomfort.

 

“Well don’t I look trustworthy?” Alex managed to stammer out, silently cursing herself for how serious and sudden she must have sounded.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Okay, good, let’s get back to work.”

 

Alex quickly looked back down at her paper, a blush rising to her cheeks again. Beca smiled and looked down at her own paper before looking back at the redhead who was furiously scribbling down an equation on her paper.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that, right? You’re so smart, fucking adorable, and crazy beautiful. I think that Sawyer girl is really missing out.”

 

_Overload. Overload. Whoa, what?!_ Alex blinked in surprise, her cheeks were on fire at this point. She could feel her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

 

“What—what are you—“

 

“I can tell that it’s her, Alex. She's the one that made you cry last night." 

 

"I—"

 

_Buffering. Buffering. Buffering._ Alex's mind was like a fucking computer right now. She was on YouTube, furiously hitting the refresh button, but the video just wouldn't stop buffering!

 

"You wouldn't have been crying if her words didn't mean anything to you." 

 

"Uh—"

 

"Takes one to know one." 

 

“Am I really that _obvious_?” Alex whispered self consciously, certainly thrown from how Beca was able to place her feelings so quickly. She was also embarrassed for being so transparent. 

 

“No, no. You’re not obvious,” she reassured her gently, “I just have a knack for these things. And like you not too long ago, I pined for a girl that couldn’t have back at Barden University, my old college. Her name was Chloe Beale, she was my best friend and also was always so touchy feely around me, and I—I think I was in love with her? But, I never really did anything about it.”

 

"Why?"  _That's right, words, Danvers. Use them._

 

"I just—I don't know, dude..." Beca got lost in her head for a little bit at the thought of Chloe. The redhead had been the first girl she’s ever liked, it just felt so surreal now, trying to recall it all. Chloe Beale was never far from her thoughts even as she left Barden to come here. She hated that she left things unspoken between them. Fat Amy and Jesse had berated her for hours over Skype about how she should have just fessed up to her feelings. Alex’s soft whisper pulled her out of her thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry for bringing out old memories—“

 

“No, it’s just, I’m over it you know?" she lied easily.  _You're not, Mitchell, you're really not._  "But, I can’t help but think how foolish I was, for believing that someone like her could like me, you know?”

 

“I think you’re great,” Alex said before she could stop herself, “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Beca. You’re pretty damned amazing too, and the fact that you look like that isn’t all too bad either.”

 

The redhead quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.  _Oh my god, did I just say that?! Did I really say that?!_

 

“Did you just awkwardly tell me that I’m hot, Red?” Beca’s voice was teasing, but there was a silent question in her eyes.

 

“I think you’re beautiful.”

 

Beca smiled this incredible, soft smile and stared at her with emotion in her eyes.  _Okay, Alex Danvers. You have my attention._ As if she didn't have it from the start. Alex was...an interesting one. She didn't know why, but she found herself entranced by the redhead.  _Well, I sure do have a type._ Beca joked with herself in her mind. 

 

Meanwhile, Alex let out a breath and for that one second, she thought that Beca was going to kiss her, but she didn’t. The brunette smiled at her with something new, an emotion that she couldn’t place, before wordlessly turning to her notes and finishing up the worksheet. They stayed silent the entire class, no longer sneaking glances at each other.

 

For the first time, in a long time, Alex had come to terms with her feelings. It was clear from the way Beca’s comment left her flustered that she was developing a crush on her nighttime stranger turned friend, but she wasn’t sure what to do with it. Her feelings for Maggie were still there, but there was something for Beca too. It was too soon, though. She had literally just met the girl last night, yet she stirred feelings in her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She honestly didn’t know what to do with her feelings. Part of her wanted to face them, but she chose to keep them hidden. Beca had done it, so why couldn’t she?

 

Alex was certain that another rejection, another unrequited love would shatter her heart and leave her in a way that she would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> “So, you seem chummy with the new girl.”
> 
> Alex looked up from her novel and up at Lucy who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, eyeing her with curiosity and slight concern. She tried not to roll her eyes at the obvious question in Lucy’s voice since this was one of her best friends and really the younger Lane hadn't even done anything.
> 
> “We’re familiar with each other,” she said instead of firing back all her questions. Maggie and Lucy have known each other longer, so she wasn't sure whose side Lucy would take. 
> 
> “How familiar?”
> 
> Alex's eyes narrow at the sound of Maggie's voice. Was that...jealousy? No. Alex pushes the thought of her her mind. There's no way Maggie would be jealous.
> 
> "Acquaintances." 
> 
> Maggie twists her lips in frustration. Come on, Danvers give me more than that! Ugh. Why does she feel so angry all of a sudden? The brunette freezes. No. She's not jealous. She can't be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is confused. Maggie is soft. Alex is just screaming on the inside. Lucy is a shipper at heart.

Beca Mitchell was confused, like the type of confused where she wanted something, but then she didn’t. She was fine, but really, she wasn’t. Well, maybe it was just her heart that was confusing her and she was starting to wonder when her life just became this one big steaming pot of ‘I don’t know’ maybe it was when she left Barden, left Chloe, and all the other Bellas behind.

Maybe it was when her parents divorced.  

Quickly shaking her head from the thought, she knew that her mind may lie to her, but her emotions? Never. That little comment from Alex, about her being beautiful, well, it caught her off guard. It made her head beat just a tad bit faster, her palms grow sweatier. _Ew._ There was this beautiful thing, the thing being Alex, she was right in front of Beca, so why couldn’t she grab it?

 _Why does everything have to be so damned confusing?!_ She wanted to curl her fingers into the strands of her hair in frustration. This was her chance at a happy ending, right? Her route to ultimate happiness? Dare she say it? Her movie ending where she gets the girl.

 _Oh god, I’m starting to sound like Jesse…_  

“Hey, you seem a little lost in your head.”

Beca’s head snapped up quickly and she was pulled from her thoughts as Alex took a seat in front of her, smiling with those unconquerable dark eyes. God, she wished that she could just fall for her, but every time, every single damned time Beca thought about her chances of being happy with Alex, Chloe popped into her head.

“Hi, just thinking about you” she replied back smoothly, it wasn’t completely a lie, right and fired off one of those smirks that had Alex blushing instantly, “You finish ordering that quickly? Or were you just so _eager_ to see little ole me?”

Yet, here she was, continuing to flirt with the redhead. Was she leading her on? _No way, she’s still into that Sawyer chick._ Beca dismissed the idea from her head in an instant. There was no way that Alex liked her back. _Wait, so I do like her? Fuuuuck._

_Universe, oh how you love fucking with me, so._

“Oh yeah, I’ve been _dying_ to see your face, we’ve been apart for like two whole minutes!” Alex replied with a mock gasp. She was starting to get frustrated at how easily her new friend was able to fluster her because _seriously, Danvers, can you please reign in those gay feelings for a second!? Okay, calm, Alex._

“Who wouldn’t be?” Beca’s voice was just oozing with confidence and that seemed to set Alex a few paces back. Noticing the hesitance on her face, she quickly made to correct her error, “Hey, relax, Red. I’m only playing with you. So, tell me more about...you…”

Alex’s shoulders relaxed somewhat and she crossed her legs in front of her, taking an experimental sip of her white chocolate mocha.

“About me?”

“Yeah. Like any passions?”

“Passions?”

“Weird fetishes?”

“Fetishes?”

Beca smirked at her dumbfounded expression, “Something tells me that we’re not going to get very far in conversation if you keep repeating everything I’m saying.”

Alex wrung her hands out in front of her nervously and Beca felt bad for flustering her, as cute as the redhead was. _Cute? Ugh. You’re in for it now, Mitchell._ She seemed to contemplate her answer, staring into Beca’s midnight orbs with her chocolate ones, biting her bottom lip unconsciously, in that manner, Beca noticed when she was considering something. She always did it in class.

“I’m...passionate about astronomy.”

“Okay.” the brunette nodded thoughtfully, still detecting a hint of nervousness in her voice, “Tell me about it.” Alex’s eyes widened a fraction at that since no one ever really wanted to listen to her babble about planet and stars, so what made Beca want to know?

“It—I—”

Then Beca did something unexpected, she leaned forward slightly in her seat so she could place her hands on top of Alex’s that were trembling on the tabletop, her fingers closed around the redhead’s wrists.

“Breathe, Alex. It’s okay, it’s just _me._ ”

 _Exactly._ Alex thought frantically to herself, her heart racing in her chest. She didn’t know why it was so hard to speak all of a sudden. She was guarded okay?! But, talking to Beca, it felt...familiar, that’s what’s been throwing her off lately.

“Ever since I was younger, my dad and I would sit outside in the grass and look up at the stars. He taught me all the different constellations, my—my favorite’s always been Cygnus, the—.”

Beca nodded thoughtfully, “The swan, northern constellation. Yeah, that’s one of my favorites. Still can’t top Cassiopeia, in my opinion.” Alex’s eyes seemed to grow wider with surprise by the second. Beca wasn’t sure if it was that she knew what she had been talking about, or the fact that she was actually nerding out about this with her.

“C—Cassiopeia is beautiful too, it was my father’s favorite as well.” there was a sad wistful lilt to the redhead’s voice, both beautiful and tortured, and it made her sad to see Alex looking so lost. Beca wondered if that was how she looked earlier.

“Was?” she prodded gently, waiting for a few seconds in case Alex wanted to talk about something else.

“Yeah, uh, he sort of—he...died in a plane crash when I was thirteen, so…” Alex licked her lips in discomfort, refusing to meet Beca’s eyes. Her father had always been a sore topic for her, bringing out this side of her she hadn’t wanted anyone to see. The sad, broken little girl whose father never made it home.

“It _was_ his favorite.”  

“Alex, I…” Beca swallowed uncertainly, squeezing the redhead’s hands in comfort, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry or anything. Are—are you okay?”

Damn, she felt like she kicked a puppy from the way Alex’s face looked right now. She really just wanted to wipe that frown off her face, wanted to make her smile. Alex was beautiful when she smiled, Beca could see the light,  the happiness in her eyes when she did.

“I’m—I’m uh, I’m fine, yeah. And, you didn’t pry, I know you didn’t mean to, it’s just that thinking about him,” Alex shook her head and cut herself off, trying to regain her composure, “Thinking about my dad just bring back all these...memories that I try to put away, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” she smiled sadly at her, “I can see how uncomfortable you are, so how about we talk about something less…”

“Depressing?” Alex cut her off and chuckled weakly with a shake of her head. The brunette smiled softly at her, squeezing her hands again in reply. The feeling of Beca’s hands over hers put her at ease and dulled the ache in her heart just a tad, it wasn’t much, but it counted for something, at least.

“So, let’s move on to weird fetishes.”

Alex tilted her head, a habit that she picked up from Maggie, but the smile on Beca’s face seemed to bring something out of her and she found herself telling the brunette an embarrassing story about her freshman year of college.

“Well...there was this one time…”  

___

Maggie drummed her hands impatiently against her thighs, sneaking glances at Alex who was sitting on her bed, her nose buried in a novel. Just as she had predicted, Alex had avoided her throughout the entire class period and when the bell rang, the redhead was out of her seat, following new girl out the door.

Yeah, Maggie knew her name, but she would be forever dubbed new girl until she actually got to know the girl parading around with her best friend.

_Am I jealous?_

Maggie recalls the way she instantly hated Beca when she saw her connection with Alex. She also recalls the way she grinded her teeth back and forth as she watched Alex bid the brunette farewell at the doorway. She doesn't think she's seen Alex smile so brightly ever since their fight.

Closing her eyes, she reimagines the look of hurt that flashed across Alex’s face as she lashed out and that’s when she knew it was a mistake, a horrible mistake, she hadn't meant to hurt her. She's been through so much with the girl and wasn't going to throw away their friendship because of it. Maggie's phone buzzed on her desk and she clicked the power button, switching on her phone. She clicked on one of the recent messages sent by Lucy just three seconds ago. She looked over to where Lucy was sitting on her own bed, seeing that the brunette was staring at her.

Puzzled that Lucy was texting her, her eyes scanned over the message.

 **_Baby Lane:_ ** _Here's an idea, genius. How about instead of looking at her, why don't you spare us both this awkward silence and talk to her. While your at it, why don't you confess your undying love for her as well?_

Maggie's eyes widened comically as she scanned over the message and she furiously started punching out a response.

 **_Sassy Sawyer:_ ** _I have no idea what to say to her, you say something._

 **_Sassy Sawyer:_ ** _And there will be no confessing of undying love!_

 **_Baby Lane:_ ** _Do I have to do everything around here? :/_

Lucy cleared her throat and Alex looked up from her book and smiled at her once she saw it wasn't Maggie before looking back down, engrossed by her copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ Maggie shook her head slightly in amusement. Alex has probably read that a hundred times based on the instances of her seeing the older Danvers with it.

“So, you seem chummy with the new girl…”

Alex looked up from her novel and up at Lucy who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, eyeing her with curiosity and slight concern. She tried not to roll her eyes at the obvious question in Lucy’s voice since this was one of her best friends and really the younger Lane hadn't even done anything to her.  
  
“We’re familiar with each other,” she said instead of firing back all her questions. Maggie and Lucy have known each other longer, so she wasn't sure whose side Lucy would take.  
  
“How familiar?”  
  
Alex's eyes narrow at the sound of Maggie's voice. Was that...jealousy? _No_ . Alex pushes the thought of her her mind. _There's no way Maggie would be jealous_ .  
  
"Acquaintances."  
  
Maggie twists her lips in frustration. _Come on, Danvers give me more than that!_ Ugh. Why does she feel so angry all of a sudden? The brunette freezes. No. She's not jealous. She can't be.

Alex is still looking at her, her gaze waiting and Maggie realized that this was the opening she needed. _But what do I say?!_ She sifted through her mind for something, _anything_ that could turn this around.

_Alex, I'm an asshole._

No, that would just get her a snarky retort and then she'd probably be ignored the rest of the night.

_Alex, I'm really sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend._

“So...yeah.” Alex starts to look back down and the words tumble out of her mouth before Maggie can even stop them.

“Acquaintances don't hang out for coffee.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed dangerously. _Shit. Shit. What did you do, Sawyer?!_

“Fine, then we're friends, is that a problem with you, Sawyer?”

“No, I—”

“Because if it is, then let's face this problem _head on_ **_._ ** I'm not gonna run—”

“I was an asshole.” Maggie blurted out quickly and she blushed at how rash she sounded. The redhead’s chest was heaving but she stayed silent, staring at her expectantly, “I was an asshole last night and I'm sorry. Look, Alex, I don't want to lose you. I don't think I can afford to. You're—you're my best friend, Alex.”

Slowly, Alex could feel the anger bubbling in her chest simmer down at the vulnerability in Maggie’s eyes. It was rare for the brunette to be so raw and open. She could at least give Maggie a chance.  

“Just five minutes, Danvers. Five minutes of your time.”

Maggie’s hand was on her thigh, and when did she even get up? Alex can't even remember, but her mind is short circuiting because _yeah,_ that's what a single touch reduces her to.

“ _Okay,”_ Alex breathes, “You've got my attention for a full  three hundred seconds.” she sighed deeply, her eyes serious as she set down her book and sat down on the edge of her bed. The brunette smiled gratefully at her before shuffling closer. Maggie took a deep breath before taking one of Alex’s hands in her own.

“Alex, I really didn’t mean what I said. I was being a defensive asshole and I hurt your feelings. You don’t run from your problems and you aren’t a coward. You’re one of the bravest people I know and I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.”

Alex’s heart was pounding in her chest at Maggie’s words and she had to remind herself that she was still angry at her and not melt against the brunette. Lucy spoke up next, seeing that Maggie was too choked up to continue.

“I’m also to blame, Alex. I know we haven’t been spending time with you and we’re so sorry about that, Al. You’re our best friend, and Maggie is right, Alex. You’re amazing and we don’t want to lose you, she obviously doesn’t want to lose you.

She was honestly at a lost, having been ready to ignore her friend to teach her a lesson, but those eyes were so genuine and remorseful that her plan just diminished and she opened her arms.

“Get in here, Sawyer.”

“Really?”

Upon her nod, Maggie launched foward and wrapped their arms around her, burying her faces in her shoulder. Her perfume made Alex’s head spin, the closeness made her body feel like it was on fire. Lucy looked at them with a smirk before joining in on the hug, Alex fell backwards into the bed at the weight and just closed her eyes as her two best friends curled against her. Maggie innocently pressed a kiss to her cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

“I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it, Danvers.”

Alex grinned, conflicted, but couldn’t help but think maybe, just maybe she would be okay.

___

Maggie looked up from her textbook at the sound of the door swinging open, the breeze riffling through the room as Alex stepped through the doorway, her hair was slightly disheveled, looking like she had been running. Her cheeks were red and flushed from the cold, but she couldn’t look any more beautiful.

“I’m starting to wonder what’s got you coming home so late,” she spoke softly, not looking up from her textbook. She knew that Alex was looking at her now, probably with a sheepish smile as this was the third time this week she’s come back past their set curfew. “If I didn’t know any better I would assume that you’re hiding something. Got a pet dragon anywhere, Danvers?”

The sound of Alex’s laugh was enough to make her feel warm and tingly, her insides turned to goo. Damn, Alex shouldn’t have this effect on her. Seriously, Emily couldn’t make her feel like this, so why of all people was it Alex?

“Yeah, that’s totally it, Mags,” Alex snorted adorably as she hung her jacket on the rack and fell into the comfort of her bed, nearly moaning, “I’ve got a Nightfury hiding out there in the woods, just don’t tell anyone.”

Maggie smiled widely, exposing her dimples that only made Alex feel uneasy for a few seconds before it went away. She was glad that Alex was calling her by that nickname again, hearing her surname come from the redhead was so cold and painful.

“Nerd.” the brunette teased, her tone endearing before she grew serious.

“Seriously though, what’s going on?”

“Just meeting up with a friend, that’s all.”

“So you meet up and hang out until past midnight?”

Maggie said in disbelief, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

“Yeah, there’s this ice cream parlor that’s open twenty-four seven and—and you probably don’t want to hear that. It’s not important, um, how was the double date?”

“It went fine,” Lucy came out of the bathroom, wiping her hair with a towel, clad in her Supergirl pajamas. Maggie pursed her lips, slightly annoyed that she and Alex were no longer alone, “Kind of awkward, but you know. Susan was supportive and all.”

“That’s good,” Alex nodded her head, grabbing clothes from the closet. Maggie’s mouth went dry as she peeled off her long sleeve, leaving her in nothing but a dark tank top and jeans. “I hope you saved me some hot water, Luce.”

“Damn, sorry, Alex. We should have just showered together to save hot water.”

Alex just whipped Lucy with her towel as she passed, shaking her head as the brunette laughed and dodged her whips before the door clicked shut behind her. Maggie wondered why she got angry at Lucy's comment before it hit her. It all made sense. The way she would curl her fists at the mention of Beca's name. The way she'd grind her teeth back and forth when someone so much as looks at Alex like she was this piece of meat. How she would easily defend Alex against her own girlfriend. Could life get any more fucked up? 

 _Fuck, I like Alex._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> “We’re getting better, yeah. I mean, it still is kind of awkward, especially when Emily is there, I’m like ninety-nine percent sure that she hates me.”
> 
> “Ninety-nine?” Beca teased lightly not realizing that she was shuffling closer to Alex unconsciously as the wind picked up around them.
> 
> “Maybe it’s my good looks and all, that she’s threatened by.”
> 
> \--------------  
> I don't know why the very first preview keeps posting, sorry! Just read the top one!


	4. Love Is A Silly Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie knows she likes Alex. Beca knows that she likes Alex. Hmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. :(
> 
> Author's Note: I forgot to post the third chapter yesterday, so to make up for it, here's the fourth chapter! Two in one day, phew, I'm on a roll. XD There are a few quotes I stole from certain TV shows if anyone can recognize them...hehe. And sorry. Angst is on its way.

“Hey, Red?”

At the sound of her nickname, Alex turned to the brunette sitting beside her in the snow-covered grass, rolling down the sleeves of blue messenger jacket as the wind picked up and she pulled her blue beanie tighter against her head. The fabric was soft against her skin, spreading a warmth through her body. Beca was breathtaking with her curls that cascade down the shoulder of her red flannel jacket, her head covered with a matching beanie like Alex. Her midnight eyes were always the features that stood out to Alex the most though.

The scenery around them challenged Beca’s beauty with the barren trees frosted with a gentle white, the lake in front of them had frozen over, gleaming brightly in the moonlight.

“How are things with you and Sawyer?” the brunette asked, carefully examining Alex’s features for any signs of discomfort and looked satisfied as she found none. Personally, she really had nothing against this Sawyer girl, she seemed like a nice girl, but the pain she put Alex through was another story. Alex nibbled nervously on her bottom lip, contemplating her response thoughtfully. It had been a month since she and Maggie made up and the brunette hadn’t gone back on her promise to make Alex feel like she was there and that she didn’t want to imagine her life without her in it.

“We’re getting better, yeah. I mean, it still is kind of awkward, especially when Emily is there, I’m like ninety-nine percent sure that she hates me.”

“Ninety-nine?” Beca teased lightly not realizing that she was shuffling closer to Alex unconsciously as the wind picked up around them.

“Maybe it’s my good looks and all, that she’s threatened by.”

Alex’s tone was joking, but there was some insecurity that crept into her dark eyes. They both turned to each other at the same moment, locking eyes. Their lips were centimeters apart and Alex was tempted to close the distance, but her fear overruled that desire.

She didn’t think she was good enough for Beca or anyone at all for the matter.

“You’re beautiful, Alex.”

“Yeah, right.”

Alex snorted in reply and waited for Beca to grin and laugh with her, growing worried when the stern, serious look remained on the brunette’s face. She was worried that she offended her friend. Maybe Beca thought that she was laughing in the face of her credibility or something?

“I’m serious.”

“Beca—“

“You are absolutely amazing and perfect, Alex Danvers. I don’t get how anyone can hate you. You’re perfect, hear me? Perfect. Dammnit, Red, you’re the whole fucking package. You’re so brilliant, crazy beautiful not to mention this adorable, sarcastic little nerd. Those are just some of the things that I—that I like about you.”

“Ex—excuse me?” Alex sputtered out, her cheeks weren't just red from the cold. Everything Beca had said, was genuine, she knew that, but still, the emotional toll of it all. It took her breath away.

The other girl chuckled weakly.

“Are you really gonna make me repeat it?  _I like you,_ Alex.”

Beca saw Alex’s eyes flit down to look at her lips and she found herself doing the same. It was so fucking tempting, those pink kissable lips, just begging her to close the distance between them.

“But, you’re so perfect and I’m so—so broken. I’m terrified of screwing this up, Beca. Of ruining another beautiful person.” Beca just continued to listen, her head tilted to the side adorably as she soaked in each and every word. There was a soft smile on her face as Alex confirmed her feelings, making her more confident as each second passed.

“But what you said, the way you make me feel, the way you see things in me that I can’t even see…I want that—I—I want you. There’s a lot of things in my life that I wish I did, and that includes acting on my feelings for you. Maggie broke my heart, but then you came, and you made me feel things. And I’m scared, I don't want to hurt you.”

“I scare you?”

“Yeah, yeah you do. I know it sounds silly but—“

“It’s not silly.”

Beca whispered softly before slowly leaning in and closing the distance between them. Her hands went up to frame Alex’s face as she kissed her softly, gently, and oh so perfectly. Alex’s eyes had fluttered shut at the sensation of the brunette’s mouth folding over hers delicately. It didn’t feel like a new beginning, no she had started this journey with Beca long since, but Alex felt like she was remembering. Her lips tasted like strawberries and Alex couldn’t get enough, parting her lips to the gentle prodding of Beca’s tongue. Her arms snaked around the brunette’s neck to pull her closer and pressed their foreheads together as they broke apart.

Beca allowed her to catch her breath, only planting a soft kiss on the corner of her jaw before pulling away fully to stare at her.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago.”

“Yeah, no kidding."  

___

“Hey, Beca?”

“Yeah, Red?”

“What are we now exactly?”

Alex was hanging upside down from her bed in her shared dorm room with Maggie and Lucy, Beca was sitting in her desk chair, reading her favorite book. She set it down and regarded the redhead with a gentle grin.

“Whatever you want us to be, friends, girlfriends. Particularly, I prefer the second one.” the brunette grinned nervously as she turned to face her. She wasn't used to being the one to make the first move, she never really did anything, so it kind of scared her...

“I like the second one too. So does that mean we're dating now?” Alex said still in her position and Beca giggled at how adorable she was. Setting the book down on the table, she padded over to the redhead and knelt beside her head.

“Yeah, babe. That means we're dating now.”

“Babe, mmm that sounds nice.”

“You're such a nerd.”

“You love it.”

Beca chuckled before leaning down to kiss her Spiderman style, her hands moving to cup her cheeks. Alex couldn't help but laugh as her girlfriend (yay) cheekily slipped her tongue in her mouth. She broke the kiss laughing as she sat up, hearing a low mewl of protest from the brunette as she pulled away.Alex rolled down beside her and kissed her upright and properly, causing the other girl to moan in surprise, her arms sliding around the redhead’s waist. They kissed for another good ten minutes before finally pulling away from each other and just locking eyes.

“Hey, babe?” Beca said to Alex who was leaning against her right shoulder, she nuzzled her cheek into the warmth of Beca's flannel. She felt content, and for once, her heart wasn't breaking in her chest.

“Hmm?”

“Are you comfortable with us being together like as a couple in public?”

“Of course.”

“And with your friends?”

“Hey, I don't care where we are. I'm gonna kiss you whenever, and that goes for you too, unless you aren't comfortable?”

Beca kissed her hard on the mouth, bowling her over with the weight and peppered her face with kisses.

“Alex Danvers, it would be a privilege to kiss you whenever and wherever.”

___

“Alex, what did you get for number twelve about the string theory?”

Alex looked down at the question that Maggie was pointing to in her textbook and fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was a fundamental part of Quantum Physics and Maggie didn't know about it. Well, secretly she did, but Maggie just loved it when Alex talked nerdy to her, do with that what you will. She's come to terms with her feelings for the redhead and she realized that once she wasn't pushing her feelings down, it felt  _great._

“Seriously, Mags? You don’t know what the string theory is?”

The brunette just smiled innocently at her, exposing the dimples on both cheeks that never ceased to make Alex’s heart stop. She was trying to get over Maggie, but the girl was making it so hard with her annoyingly adorable antics.  

“Explain it to us again.” Lucy piped up from where she sat across from them, a book in front of her. She looked expectantly at Alex and both girls gave her puppy dog eyes before their friend finally caved.

“The string theory is the theoretical framework that replaces the fundamental particles, neutrons, electrons, and protons with strings of energy. With the string theory, the world is open to so many more possibilities since not everything is tied to the fundamentals, but rather something openminded and theoretical with invoked—“

“You are such a nerd, Danvers.” Maggie teased, bumping her shoulder playfully and Alex blushed deeply, ducking her head at the comment.

“She’s our nerd.” Lucy agreed, pecking Alex on the cheek in a friendly way. Maggie felt a twinge of jealousy that Lucy had so much confidence. Part of Alex was hoping Maggie would too, and another hoped she wouldn’t. The brunette just placed her hand on top of Alex’s on the table and gave it a squeeze before she let go. Her hands twitched to touch Alex, her mouth longed to kiss her, but not yet. She needed to ease Alex into it first, Maggie didn't want to scare her, this was a whole new thing for the both of them. 

 _Now, how am I going to tell them?_ Maggie had been trying for weeks to think about how to tell Alex and Lucy that she broke up with Emily, but either way she thought about it, there was always that fear. 

"So, did Emily not want to study with us today?" Lucy questioned, she knew, she knew the two had split and she knew the reason why, but she wasn't going to sit and do everything for the brunette, but at least a push in the right direction. 

"We uh—we're no longer a growing concern." 

_There, that was subtle, great job, Sawyer!_

A warm hand covered hers on the table, stilling her hand as she scribbled on one of her formulas. She looked up to see Alex smiling sadly at her with those gorgeous brown eyes. The redhead squeezed her fingers encouragingly. Alex couldn't really describe how she was feeling really. It was all so surreal. Maggie and Emily broke up, and Maggie was single now. Part of her was excited, part of her was neutral. She just needed to be there for Maggie right now. 

"I'm sorry, Mags." 

"Don't be." Maggie fired a charming smile at her, "It didn't really work out anyways, she was always too controlling and she never really liked you or Lucy anyways." 

"Oh, well, it's her loss."

"Um, I broke up with her actually...so."

" _Oh."_

Alex's mind was reeling. Why did she break up with Emily? Were they not happy? She's pretty sure that Maggie skips class sometimes to make out with the blonde. Emily had been with her for six months and Maggie just ended it like that. 

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy, but I just didn't feel the spark anymore, you know?"

Maggie was looking at her funny, like she was just realizing Alex was there, like she was finally seeing something for the first time. Alex was confused because Maggie didn't seem hurt, or riddled with guilt and sadness, not she actually seemed _happy._  

“Hey!”

Alex jumped slightly in surprise at the new, familiar voice that invaded the conversation. She turned around and saw Beca Mitchell smirking at her, arms crossed. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders freely, headphones hung loosely around her neck. Her school bag was slung over her shoulder, much like Alex’s own, but it was a midnight blue that matched her eyes.

“Hey, yourself.” Alex felt at ease talking to her girlfriend, but she wasn't sure how Beca would take it or her friends if she did something stupid like kiss her or something. Maybe they should wait?

Maggie's hand felt cold as Alex’s slipped out from under hers and immediately, Lucy noticed the scornful look that formed in her best friend's eyes. 

 

“What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, you know studying for school and homework, normal conduct that you would typically do at a library. What about you?” Beca blushed, ducking her head as she realized how stupid the question sounded. She must look like an idiot now, it was hard okay?! Her girlfriend left her speechless like ninety percent of the time! She recovered quickly, but shoved her hands in her pockets, rocking on her heels awkwardly.

“Oh, same. Uh, checking out a book on Quantum Theory and I just saw you so I thought I’d say hi and perform this magic trick.”

Before Alex could reply, the brunette snagged her pencil off the table and held it tightly in her hand before opening it, revealing it to be empty. She reached for the redhead, but Alex grabbed her hand, electricity coursed through both of them.

“Little tip.”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever want to speak to me again, don’t pull that out of my ear.”

Beca chuckled and Maggie frowned at how comfortable the two were together. Clearly, they have been spending time with one another. The brunette sobered and put on a straight face. Alex's hand still gripped Beca's wrist and she willed the two of them with her mind to let go, luckily Alex did after a few more agonizing minutes. 

“Sorry, I assume the nose is off limits too…?”

“Any place you wouldn’t naturally find a pencil, leave it that way,” Alex replied back smoothly, her eyes never straying from Beca’s captivating blue orbs. Beca nodded back thoughtfully at her with that charming smirk and Alex fought the urge to kiss her.

“So, what are you doing now?” she plopped down into the empty seat next to Alex, smiling at Maggie and Lucy before turning her attention back to the redhead who was eyeing her with amusement.

“Still homework.”

“Mmm...string theory. Oh, how I love the theoretical framework of the universe on a Tuesday afternoon.”

“You're such a loser.”

“If by loser you mean epically awesome human being then yes, my dear.”

Alex shook her head at her, “Don't have any afternoon plans? Wait, you have class right now!”

“I'm right where I wanna be.”

“Getting soft on me, Mitchell?”

“Only you, Alex.”

Alex smiled at the questioning look in Beca's eyes as the girl slowly leaned forward. They seemed to ask, _'can I kiss you, cause you're killing me honey'_   and when she just continued smiling, the other girl took that as a cue and quickly pecked her on the mouth, that peck turned into a full out kiss. There was a gasp, and Alex was pretty sure it was Lucy.

 _What.The. Fuck_. Maggie’s brain had just about systematically combusted and she was pretty sure her jaw dropped to the floor. Meanwhile, Lucy Lane was proud and on the verge of tears. She knew that she wanted Maggie and Alex, but as long as her girl was happy... It had been awhile since Alex has gotten any action, boy or girl, but she was just happy that she was finally able to experience something with someone who cared about her.

Maggie Sawyer was absolutely livid and devastated. She clenched her fists and could feel that her blood boiling. Maggie's world seemed to be falling apart. She was starting to question their need for air when their lips came apart with a smack as they pulled away slowly.

"Get out of here," Alex playfully shoved her girlfriend as she went in for another smooch, stealing a kiss, "I have to study and you're distracting me, Mitchell." 

“Okay, okay. Fine, then I’ll leave you this last little trick.” Beca seemed unfazed by the redhead’s words, actually, she seemed prepared. The brunette reached for something in her jacket pocket and tossed it onto the table.

Alex looked down and picked up a battered copy of _Howl and Other Poems_ , one of her all time favorites. The redhead squinted at the cover before trying to hand it back.

“You bought a copy? I told you I’d lend you mine.” she shook her head in disbelief. Did Beca not believe her or somethi—

“It is yours.”

“You stole my book?” Alex said in slight incredulous since she believed that the book had been sitting on the shelve just this morning when she left the dorm. So that meant Beca must have swiped it when she wasn’t there. That little sneak! 

“Nope, borrowed it.” Beca smirked cheekily at the redhead who looked slightly annoyed and impressed at the same time.”Cool trick, huh?”

“That’s not called a trick, that’s called a felony,” Alex raised her eyebrows from under her glasses. She bit her lip as she tried to contemplate how Beca had stolen it...The brunette thought it was adorable and couldn't help herself as she stole another kiss from her pouting lips.

“I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you.” Beca mumbled against her mouth before she got up from her seat, picking up her bag from the floor as she watched Alex slowly open the book and peer at the margins. Surprise flitted across her features before she turned to Beca with a knowing smile.

“You’ve read this before?”

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and the smile on Alex’s face seemed to grow wider each passing second.

“About forty times…”

Alex bit her bottom lip in contemplation before she studied the brunette with a newfound desire and curiosity.

“I thought you said you didn’t read much.”

Beca shrugged her shoulders, making a gesture with her hands.

“Wow, what is much?”

The two girls stared at each other for what felt like years, developing this connection that Maggie couldn’t touch. Something changed on Alex’s face as they continued their little staring contest. Beca was the one to look away with a smile, turning on her heel.

“Later, Red.”

 _Red?_ Lucy thought to herself, smiling saucily at her friend who had a slight blush on her cheeks. She seemed stunned that Beca just left in the middle of it all, leaving her with that mysterious aspect.

“Bye, Dodger.”

Beca stopped suddenly at Alex’s words, her hands still in her pockets as she turned to the redhead who now had a triumphant smile on her face. Her brown eyes gleamed brightly with amusement and endearment.

“Dodger?” the other girl questioned, her head tilted to the side.

“Figure it out.” Alex replied back, leaving her own aura of mysteriousness. After a few seconds, she turned back to her book, but then, Beca was pulling her out of her seat, grinning.

“Oliver Twist! Nice try, babe." 

She didn’t even have a chance to respond because Beca’s lips were on her again. Hey, she was addicted to the taste of Alex on her lips, alright? Sue her.

“I can’t catch my breath.” Alex said breathlessly as she broke the kiss and Beca planted a sloppy peck on the corner of her mouth.

 _Yeah, let her breathe, new girl._ Maggie thought grumpily and huffed under her breath, earning her a few strange looks, but she ignored them. Since when was Alex big on PDA? She never even let her old partner hold her hand!

“You’re not supposed to.” Beca smirked and kissed her cheek softly, feeling her warm, sweet breath curdling her senses as it breezed against her cheek. She turned on her heel and walked away, not giving Alex the chance to even respond back.

The look on Maggie’s face as she walked away was absolutely priceless, definitely worth the detention she got for skipping her Advanced Lit class. 

___

“So, when were you going to tell us that you and Mitchell were dating?” Lucy asked when they were back at their dorm, away from all listening ear. Maggie was brooding on her side, wallowing in self pity and angst. 

“Honestly, I wasn’t keeping it a secret or anything,” Alex said sheepishly, rummaging for something in her messenger bag. "I'm sorry I didn't really tell you, I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"We know you didn't mean to," Lucy reassured, deciding that she was probably the only one going to talk to Alex tonight. Maggie seemed out of sorts. 

“It just slipped my mind, I guess, besides, we haven't been dating for that long... maybe three weeks at best.”

“Three weeks?!” Maggie exclaimed finally, she expected three days at most, but for Alex to be with Beca for three weeks and they didn’t notice definitely told her that they weren’t as interactive as she had promised otherwise she would have known.

“Yeah…is that okay?” Alex pulled her jacket tighter against her shoulders unconsciously. 

“Of course, it’s okay, Alex,” Lucy reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly, “You can date whoever you want whenever you want, just you know to keep us in the loop. Sex life and all. I’m gonna give her the shovel talk though, you realize that.” she smirked and Alex just rolled her eyes.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Lucy punched her shoulder affectionately before giving her a hug and whispering into the crook of her neck, making Alex shiver slightly at the contact.

“I’m happy that you found someone, Al. So happy for you, after the fiasco with Mags.”

"Maggie?" Alex called out to her nervously and for a few moments, the brunette pushed away her jealousy and anger, shuffling over to wrap her arms around the redhead when she let go of Lucy. She fought the tears that threatened to spill in her eyes as she whispered softly into her best friend's ear. 

"As long as you're happy." 

Alex smiled at her brightly as she pulled away and as she lay in bed that night, unable to stop thinking, Maggie finally realized that Alex wasn’t always going to be there and she needed to get her head out of her ass, real soon or she was going to lose her to someone with the capability of loving her. She really needed to get her shit together before she lost her, but the sad truth was that she already did. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> “Beca, get off me.” Alex chuckled playfully, swatting her girlfriend’s hands away from their current entrapment.
> 
> “Aw, babe I'm hurt.”
> 
> She turned in her girlfriend embrace and their lips met for a supposedly brief kiss before Beca deepened it and backed her into the wall, to Lucy’s surprise and pleasure and Maggie’s annoyance and distaste.
> 
> It was going to be a long day...


	5. I Think You Deserve It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months, Alex notices a shift in Maggie. Beca hesitantly suggests that maybe, they just need to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Supergirl. 
> 
> Author's Note: The response to this story has been great, I didn't expect this, haha. Now, a few people have been wondering why Maggie and Alex don't seem to click, well, there was a reason for that. Now that Beca is built up, it's time for some Sanvers! Enjoy! Ooo. It's a long one.

It’s been two months and Alex couldn’t help but notice how Maggie’s been quiet and distant ever since she told them that she was dating Beca. Call her crazy, but she felt like she was connected with the brunette. When Maggie was sad, she was sad. When Maggie was happy, she was happy. It was strange, but it was this connection that she hadn’t been able to shake ever since high school. She remembered how they met, Maggie sitting on one of the benches reading, but her face was just simply agonized, cheeks stained with tears, and Alex just _felt_ for her.

She could see herself mirrored in the girl, the self-loathing, the questioning of her existence. She was once like Maggie, broken and confused, questioning the workings of the world set before her.

There were a lot of moments where Alex questioned the workings of life itself, wondering why it hated her so much. She sought out the reason why the world was always constantly smacking her down from being happy. All her life, she had been questioned, ridiculed, and resented for all she was worth, Alex fought and searched for the impossible every single damned day and still was unable to find the answers. It had appeared she wasn't the only one.

Maggie had been defensive in the beginning, putting up these unbreakable walls, but Alex had been able to man through every defense Maggie threw her way, determined to help. It was Valentine’s Day, Lucy had a date with one of the seniors, a hot one at that, so Alex was left to her own devices, having finally convinced her best friend to go on the damned date, that she would be fine. Maggie was sitting alone, her knees pulled to her chest and Alex took a seat next to her. It was one of those life changing moments. 

_____

_“What are you doing here, Danvers?!” Maggie growled out angrily, her voice was hoarse, Alex assumed it had been from crying. When Alex had first seen Maggie, she thought the brunette was gorgeous, and now, even with those tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes, Maggie couldn’t look any more beautiful than in that moment. Her fingers twitched as she fought the urge to touch her,_

_Alex smiled softly at her, taking something out of her messenger bag gingerly and the brunette’s eyes widened at the rose being offered to her. She continued to stare at it with this strange, vulnerable look on her face._

_"What the hell is that?"_

_"A rose."_

_"What, why?"_

_Alex could hear the underlying 'why me' in her voice._

_"Because I think you deserve it."_

_"What—what are you—"_

_“Happy Valentine’s Day, Maggie.” the redhead replied back, shouldering her bag before getting up and leaving, shooting one last smile in the brunette's direction before stalking off. She could feel the brunette's eyes lingering on her as she walked slowly, purposely. It was like she had already predicted, anticipated that Maggie was going to call her back._

_"Wait, Danvers!" Maggie shouted back and Alex stopped in her tracks, a soft smile on her face as she turned back around. The girl had gotten up from her position at the bleachers, clutching the red rose in the other hand._

_"Yes, Maggie?"_

_"Can...can you stay? Just for a bit?"_

_Alex smiled._

_____

Maggie rolled onto her side as soon as Lucy left the dorm room, finally having given up on getting her outside.  _Hearts are breakable, Sawyer, deal with it._ She told herself as her chest continued to ache. She wondered why she waited so long, why it took her so long to realize that all she's been searching for, the years of dating, were all wasted time when all she's ever wanted had been right in front of her. Alex had slipped through her fingers after being tangled in them for so  _long._ She reached for her latest hard cover novel,  _The House of Hades_ and opened it to the page she marked with a red rose. 

Setting the book to the side, she gingerly held the flower in her hands, turning it over with a smile, recalling the fateful day Alex Danvers finally got to her. She remembered Alex's gentle smile, her coaxing, soothing voice. The way she said Maggie's name sent shivers up her spine. Maggie blinked back a few tears as she continued smiling at the rose in her hand like an idiot.

___

_"Out of the way, dyke!"_

_Maggie didn't even have time to react as the tray was smacked out of her hands, food landing on the ground along in a loud clatter. She closed her eyes to stop from crying, she had done enough of that today, today of all days. It was Valentine's Day, she thought it had been okay ever since Alex came to her that morning with a rose. The action had been simple, but so thoughtful and sweet. She wasn't going to let this ruin her day, she wasn't nope—and now she was on the ground as the quarterback kicked the back of her knees._

_"HEY!" a familiar, beautiful voice shouted angrily. Alex's eyes were filled with anger and scorn as she jerked the boy around and he met her eyes with a smug grin._

_"Just keep walking, Danvers. Mind your own business."_

_Alex scoffed at him in disgust as he walked back towards his table of assholes, all of them laughing and pointing at Maggie. She ignored them and knelt down next to the brunette who was brushing off the mashed potatoes from her jeans. Gently, she touched her shoulder and the girl flinched, but when she saw it was Alex, her shoulders relaxed some._

_"You okay?"_

_"Y—yeah, thanks."_

_____

Freshman year. The year she met Maggie, the year they became inseparable, unbreakable. They were unique together, both ordinary alone. That was when she learned about the brunette’s parents, that her father kicked her out for being gay, something that Alex found outrageous to this day. That Maggie was now living with her aunt, having moved from Blue Springs.

Maggie was amazing, how could someone not want her? Well, back to the subject at hand. She didn’t like it, there was this growing gap between them.

It bothered her that the brunette just seemed too sad now kind of like she was mourning something. It was like Maggie was reverting back to the guarded, angry girl she had met when they were younger. Sure, they talked, but now Alex felt like _she_ was the one neglecting her friends. She was doing exactly what she swore not to do. Dating was always bliss in the beginning, and Alex's world just seemed to revolve around it, but now...

“Hey, you okay?” Beca touched her shoulder lightly, eyebrows drawn up in worry. There was a question in that smile.

“Yeah, fine, just thinking…” Alex mumbled, looking down at her book, clearly distracted. The brunette gently took the book from her hands and set it to the side, replacing it with hers.

“I know that look, Red. You’re thinking about something.”

“I suppose.”

“Hey, don’t shut me out, Alex. That never works, you know? Talk to me.”

“It’s Maggie.”

The smile on Beca’s face faltered at the mention of Alex’s former love.

“Maggie?”

“Yeah, she’s just being so…distant and quiet.”

“Do you have any reason why?”

“I—she broke up with her girlfriend a few weeks ago, she said she didn’t feel the spark anymore, but I think it’s bothering her, she just seems so sad, it’s bothering me. Sorry, I just hate seeing her so sad, it's not—“

Beca cut her off quickly, “No hey, don’t be sorry. She’s your best friend, you’ve got the right to worry about her. Why don’t you guys plan something, just the two of you? I know how hard it is to break up with someone, trust me. And you two haven’t hung out in a while, I’ve been hoarding you all to myself, so, maybe you just need to talk. Help her feel better, remind her that you're there...”

Alex's eyes were wide with surprise, she knew that Beca and Maggie were civil, but didn't really clash well together. 

“Are—are you sure?”

“Yeah, by all means, babe, go ahead. Look, I didn’t like her at first, but she cares about you, and you care about her. That's all that matters,” Beca said, kissing her softly on the mouth and after a few seconds she tried deepening it, but Alex pulled away with her brows furrowed, still in deep thought. Beca bit back a sigh. She knew that Maggie was obviously important to Alex, but how important?

She knew that they've had  _years_ of history together, years. Maybe she was just overthinking it all? Alex smiled at her, tearing her from her thoughts.

“You’re the best.”

“I try.”

___

“Hey, Mags!”

Maggie tensed at the all too familiar voice, she turned around and met the pair of gorgeous brown eyes that made her heart wrench. She forced a smile on her face as Alex stopped in front of her, her breath visible in the cold. God, she was so fucking beautiful. Gorgeous dark eyes. Adorable smile. That crinkle forming in the middle of her eyebrows as she seemed to be in deep thought. Alex seemed happy, so if she was happy, Maggie would try to be too. 

But, that didn't mean it didn't feel like a hot knife ripping through her chest at the sight of the two together. 

“Danvers, hey, it’s been a hot minute.”

“Yeah, um, about that did you—did you want to hang out tonight? Just you and me? I know we haven’t really talked much ever since I started dating, but like you said, I don’t want to lose that connection with you, Maggie. You're special.” Alex smiled nervously, wringing her hands out in front of her. Maggie found it strange that Alex seemed to think  _she_ would reject the offer. More time with Alex? One her own? 

_Fuck, yes, please!_

“R—really? You don’t have plans or anything?” the brunette shuffled her feet sheepishly, she didn’t want Alex to give up anything for her, she wanted her happy, “Because, if you have a date or something, I don’t—“

“No, no of course not! I want to spend time with you, catch up, we’re roommates for Christ’s sake!”

“If you’re sure.”

It wasn’t big, but there was a small smile on Maggie’s face and Alex grinned happily at her, glad to see her friend slowly coming back. _I forgot how pretty her eyes were…_ Alex thought absentmindedly as she continued to meet the dark gaze, it seemed to bore into her soul. _No, nope, just your mind playing tricks on you, Danvers. There is nothing there, nope nothing, you’re with Beca now._ She tried to tell herself.

Lucy grinned at the two, maybe there was a chance. Maybe. She was still going down with her ship, no matter what. It was funny, they were staring at each other, they hadn’t noticed her sitting there on the bench, spectating the conversation.

“So, what’s the plan, Danvers? You’re not taking me anywhere shady are you?”

Alex opened her mouth to respond but, a pair of hands covered her eyes and she jumped in surprise. Maggie’s eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared, something that Lucy failed not to notice.

“Beca, get off me.” Alex chuckled playfully, swatting her girlfriend’s hands away from their current entrapment.

“Aw, babe I'm hurt.”

She turned in her girlfriend embrace and their lips met for a supposedly brief kiss before Beca deepened it and backed her into the wall, to Lucy’s surprise and pleasure and Maggie’s annoyance and distaste.

 _This is a public-school area, that should be illegal. And whoa, tongue. Tongue. Damn it, do they have to do that?_ _Did Emily and I make out like that? No, ew. Okay, maybe. She had been kind of grabby. Ouch, my boobs still hurt just thinking about it..._

“Hello.” Beca grinned as she pulled away, letting go of the redhead’s waist. Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics, swatting her on the shoulder. 

“Hi, loser.”

Maggie wanted to scream out in frustration because she was so done, but Alex was looking at her again, and her mouth seemed to be faster than her brain because she found herself speaking.

“Thank you, Alex,” Maggie said, her eyes were soft, softer than Alex has ever seen them, she thought it was a nice touch. Why was Maggie thanking her? They were best friends, they could hang out whenever she wanted.

“You don’t have to thank me, Maggie.”

They shared a smile with each other and Beca tilted her head in confusion, the way they were looking at each other…it was familiar. She’s never really seen Maggie and her girlfriend interact, but she felt like she was intruding on something, so she looked away for a few seconds.

“So, should we get to class?” Lucy said and the two friends looked away almost instantly from each other.

 _What the hell was that?!_ Alex thought as she opened the door to her next class, Maggie, Lucy, and Beca all turned and went their separate ways. She rested her forehead against her desk. _Seriously, Danvers, what the fuck?_ There was no damned way she was still in love with Maggie, no way, she was with Beca, happily with Beca at that. She felt things around Beca, not Maggie, right? 

___

"Alex, you look fine in either one!" 

"No, Kara! Wait, how about this one?" 

The younger Danvers let out a soft sigh before smiling at her sister who was picking through her closet for something to wear. 

"As beautiful as the last one, why are you freaking out so much? It's just Maggie." 

Alex's actions stilled as her sister's words soaked in and she threw down the blue sweater with a sigh. Kara was right, it's not like it wasn't a date or anything. It was just Maggie, Maggie her very platonic best friend whom she had no romantic relations with in any matter. Why did she care about Maggie? 

"You're _—_ you're right, it's just Maggie." 

Secretly, Kara and Lucy have been pining for the two to just get together. Ever since Alex met Maggie, she seemed happier, the brunette just brought out this new bright side of her sister. Anyone who could make Alex smile like  _that_ had her approval. 

" _Alex._ " 

" _Kara._ " 

The blonde had her eyes drawn up as she examined her sister's panicked expression curiously, she pats the spot next to her on the bed encouragingly and smiled when Alex plopped down groaning quietly. 

"What's wrong?" 

Alex stares at her with a strange look in her eyes, crossing and uncrossing her legs in obvious discomfort.

"Haha, what makes you think something's wrong?"

"Crinkle."

“Damn it!”

Alex scrubbed her hand between the spot furiously. It was the classic Danvers sister tell, she should have known! It was stupid to try and fool Kara. She was her sister, she knew her better than anyone! 

"I'm just _—_ I don't know why I'm so nervous right now!"

Kara pursed her lips in thought, "Well, do you know _why_ you're nervous?" 

"I _—_ It's just been awhile since we've hung out is all _—"_

"Are you sure it's not because it's _Maggie?_ " 

"What do you mean because it's Maggie?"  

Her sister gave her a look that was just so full of ' _seriously'_ before adjusting her glasses in that habit. 

"Al, you've had a crush on her ever since freshman year." 

Alex was blushing at her words, ducking her head to hide it, but Kara had already seen it. Damn it, her sister was so nosy. Maybe she should have just asked Lucy to help her, r better yet, not worry at all. Would've been better off... 

"That _—_ that's irrelevant! And besides, I'm with Beca now so..." 

"You can still date someone if you have feelings for someone else." 

"I do not have feelings for Maggie!"

Alex didn't know why her heart was pounding as she said this, it wasn't true right? She was over Maggie, yeah. That's why she was with Beca!  

"Liar, liar, plants for hire." 

Alex rolled her eyes. 

"You've been watching too much, Spongebob, Kara." 

___

"SHAWSHANK IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" 

"Ouch, Amy, too loud." 

"Oh, my bad, Shortstack." 

Beca rolled her eyes at the nickname as she adjusted the volume, even with her ears still ringing, she could tell that her friend hadn't sounded the least bit sorry at all. She was sitting cross-legged in her dorm, luckily her roommate was out, so she could talk as long as she wanted with her friends. Amy was squinting at her from the screen and the camera was a blur for a few seconds. She laughed heartily as curses rang out, Fat Amy must have dropped her phone. 

"So, how goes it, nerd?" 

"It goes as good as you can get with Posen on our asses." 

"Amy, you realize I can hear you right?" Aubrey's voice rang out in the background and the blonde switched camera views, giving Beca a view of the blonde in the kitchen. She sniggered loudly, unable to stifle her chuckles, "Oh, yeah, laugh it up, Mithell. Har, har, har, so funny."

"Oh, yeah it's hilarious, Blondie."

Aubrey rounded the corner and took a seat next to Amy on the couch, flashing her middle finger at the Skype camera. 

"Oh, fuck you." 

"Aw, I'm flattered, but I've got a girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" 

Stacie had joined them on the couch, squishing herself beside Aubrey, "Wow, look at you, Mitchell. Look who got so much game? Who is she? What's her name? What's she studying? She hot?" 

Aubrey shoved her shoulder and the leggy brunette cried out in protest as she vanished briefly from view. 

"Forget her, anyways. How are you, Beca? Is Midvale University treating you well? Selling those mad lib beats?" 

"Aw, babe!" 

"Babe?"

"Oh yeah, the Aca-Nazi is dating the walking STD." 

"Aca-scuse me?" 

"Er...I mean, I'm not in this conversation at all..."

Beca chuckled as Amy shrunk under the blonde's glare. Something things just never changed... 

"Haha, well I'm doing good, yeah thanks for asking, guys. School is school, you know easy. I actually took up forensic science as my major, so _—"_

_"OH MY ACA-GOD! BECS?"_

There was a shuffling before Beca found herseld staring into a familiar pair of baby blue eyes, the same eyes that had captured her the second she saw them at the Activities Fair.

She didn't understand why her palms felt sweaty all of a sudden. At the flash of ginger hair spilling down her shoulder, the loose blue camisole she was sporting, her throat went dry. Beca uncapped her water bottle and took a few sips.   _  
_

"Beca?" Chloe squealed happily as she squeezed in between Aubrey and Fat Amy so she could properly see the DJ. 

"Ah, hey, Chloe." 

She couldn't help but think she was dreaming. Of course, there was a large possibility of Chloe overhearing one of their Skype calls, but Beca never really anticipated.

She was speechless because she had a girlfriend, but Chloe just looked pretty fucking  _amazing_ _._  She looked the same as when Beca left her. _No, no, you're with Alex. Stop think about her, you're over her, think Alex._

"Mitchell!" Stacie called out again and the redhead turned her head to listen, "Tell us about your girlfriend!" 

Beca wasn't sure, but she thought Chloe's face fell at the mention, but as quickly as it happened, the redhead had a smile plastered on her face again. She held the camera up high so that Beca had a good view of all of them. 

"Oh, uh, well, her name is Alex, she's great, really great," Beca grinned at the thought of the redhead, "We've been dating for two months now, um, I'm not sure how long we'll last, but, yeah... She's studying biomed and we're the same age." 

"Is she hot?" 

Beca rolled her eyes as Stacie repeated the same question before reaching for her phone and pulling up a picture of Alex before putting it in front of the camera on her laptop to show them. They all squinted and Chloe's smile seemed to be faltering. 

"You tell me."

"Oh, she's so pretty, Beca!" Aubrey gushed to Beca's surprise. It was funny, she and the blonde seemed to get along well nowadays. 

"She's definitely hot, you've got good taste, Bec." Stacie whistled in appreciation. 

"Yeah?" 

"She seems nice for you, Becs." Chloe's voice was soft, but there was a bit of sadness in there.  _Huh, where did that come from?  "_ I'm really glad that you're happy over there, adjusting can be hard."

 "T _—_ thanks, Chlo..."  

Their eyes met despite the chatter around and Beca felt this weird sensation in her stomach that she couldn't quite place.  

___

There's that feeling in your body where you feel your blood coursing through your veins, pulse thundering madly in your ears, that one feeling that rips through you when you see them walk out. 

It's like you're not even in your body, no you're trapped in this never-ending cycle of utter bliss, enamored by the mere sight of them. Alex’s gaze was searing as she turned, locking eyes with the brunette that offered a weak smile and a wave in her direction. The redhead beamed, and just that one action sent tingles up Maggie's spine.

She was drinking in the redhead’s appearance, that red maroon jacket layered inside a dark black one that hugged her body in all the right places, the black skinny jeans that just perfectly brought out the curve of her perfect ass, those dark framed glasses that seemed to bring out her dark brown doe eyes that could melt a fucking snow cone. And the beanie, oh the beanie, it was nerdy and so fucking adorable.

“Hey, Sawyer. I like the jacket.” Alex smiled softly as her eyes fell on the Barenaked Ladies hoodie Maggie had on. She looked good it in, really good. Alex couldn't help but think, as a _friend_. _Haha, yeah, as a friend. She was admiring Maggie as a friend._   Maggie couldn’t even find it in herself to retort back, no she was spellbound by the gorgeous creature that was Alexandra Lexie Grey Danvers, who was staring at her with a soft, gentle smile on her face.

Fuck, she couldn’t believe that she’s spent so much time mucking around with Emily when she’s had this stunning woman right in front of her for _years._

There was an awkward silence and after a few seconds, Alex’s boots crunched against the snow as she shuffled her feet. The silence between the two was usually beautiful, with both staring into each other’s eyes, communicating silently with their emotions and untamable smiles. It was a human nature to be afraid, but Alex just wasn’t afraid, she was terrified, she was still trying to figure out the reason why.

It was her first time hanging out with Maggie ever since she started dating.

“So, how have you been?” Maggie managed out, unable to take the deafening silence any longer. She dared turn her head to meet Alex’s eyes, trying to find the same hesitance mirrored in hers, but instead there was this incredible, soft smile on her face.

“Good, yeah, great,” Alex breathed out happily, her eyes seemed to sparkle, “The bioengineering program is amazing, it’s hard, but I think I’m getting the hang of it. I’m just crossing my fingers that I’ll pass the exam next month.”

“Oh, no doubt,” Maggie suddenly found it easier to talk as minutes passed by, “You’re gonna pass, Danvers, I don’t have a single doubt about that, it’s me we should both be worried about. That exam for my criminology class is in a few weeks...”

Alex gave her another disarming grin, that crooked one that seemed to melt Maggie’s insides.

“Oh, _no doubt_ ,” she threw the brunette’s words back at her, but Alex was brave enough to place her hand on Maggie’s right shoulder, her fingers squeezing encouragingly, “There’s nothing we need to be worried about, you’ve got this, Maggie.”

Maggie placed her hand on top of Alex’s, rubbing the back of it with her thumb, she heard the redhead’s breath hitch in her throat. It was friendly, okay! Alex tried telling herself this.

“If anyone deserves to pass, it’s you, Al. You work so hard.”

“Naw, I’m no good.”

“Alex Danvers, if there’s one thing you are, it’s good.”

And there it was, that moment where they were staring intently into each other’s eyes. She never wanted to stop making memories with this woman standing before her. This was Maggie Sawyer, her best friend, the one who always had her back. Alex brought out this storm in her because she seemed to know wherever there were dark skies and wild winds, there lay a truth, a truth that described how much love one can leave behind the moment they accepted all the pain they have lived.

“Thanks, Maggie.”

Alex was truly touched by the brunette's words. She felt warm and tingly, like that feeling when you've been out in the cold too long, but then you step inside you house, it all changes. 

“Anytime, Danvers. So, are we going stand out here in the cold or are we going to go?”

Alex was snapped out of her reverie and she smiled weakly, “Right, yeah sorry, you just—that was so sweet and soft, so unlike you, Sawyer.”

“Haha,” Maggie ducked her head shyly, meeting her eyes halfway, “Only with the people I want to be soft with.”

She was glad it was dark because if it wasn't Maggie would definitely see the blush on her cheeks. There was something different in Maggie's eyes, she wasn't quite sure what it was. It was probably best not to overanalyze. 

"Psh whatever, let's go, Sawyer." 

"Onward and upward, M'lady!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to show a preview for the next chapter, but just a little note. It's going to be completely Sanvers on their night out. Ohhhhh...


	6. Dear Life, Can You Please Stop Sucking For Awhile? Sincerely, Maggie Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance only seemed to make Alex even more beautiful, damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys, so, so sorry I haven't updated as regularly as I usually do. I promise, the hiatus was unintentional. School started and I'm still sorting out some personal problems right now, but I'm going to try and keep this story running for you guys. Again, I'm sorry and you can expect to see the other stories updated soon as well (hopefully). Thanks for reading, guys! Don't forget to hit that kudos button and leave a comment on your thoughts. :) I love all of you! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters otherwise, a certain someone would have gotten a lot more screen time, said someone probably wouldn't be leaving the show and Sanvers shippers wouldn't have to be dealing with all this shit right now. ;(

When you love someone, sometimes you don’t realize it. Sometimes when you realize it, it’s too late. Maggie Sawyer  wanted to throw her head back and scream as Alex casually leaned against the sleek black countertop of the ice cream parlor, waiting to be served. Yes. Ice cream parlor. It was god knows how cold outside, but she would literally throw herself in front of a running train for Alex Danvers, so what the hell right? _God, her hips looks so damned good in those jeans...NO. NO, do not objectify your best friend, Sawyer._ She instead tries and focuses in on the redhead’s face.

Lovely eyes dark eyes, hardened by resolve of strength for years, yet somehow gentle and always held a tiny warmth within them. Florid cheeks and flawlessly sculpted lips, as if crafted detail by detail to perfection. All these features set together on a delicate almost, angelic face. Yup, Alex Danvers was quite a sight for sore eyes, that was for sure.

Her dark eyes were alight with childish wonder as they roved along the different flavors, the pink of her tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth as she contemplated her choice like it was life or death, and for Alex Danvers, iand for Alex Danvers, if ice cream was involved, it definitely was.

It’s ridiculous.

Absolutely ridiculous how the redhead is bouncing on the balls of her feet like a kid in a candy store, how her lips are curled into a bright, genuine smile, grinning stupidly at the female cashier who’s probably too busy swooning over the redheaded beauty to even question it. Absolutely, positively ridiculous.

So why was _Maggie_ smiling like an idiot?

_Take a look, don’t be shy. The Alex Danvers effect, at its finest ladies and gentlemen._

She absolutely _hates_ herself for the way she’s completely _shook_ , as Alex briefly looks over her shoulder and grins at once the brunette falls under her level gaze. She just _loathes_ her existence as her hands twitch uncontrollably at her sides with a desire to tug Alex in by the lapels of her jacket and pull her into a soul searing kiss to shake the Earth off its axis, have the angels crumble down from heaven.

But, she’s too late, too late, too late.

And apparently the world is dead set on reminding her how much she’s truly fucked up the best thing that happened to her and _OKAY,_ she fucking gets it. Maggie gets that she messed up her chances with Alex by drunkenly fucking Emily and then proceeding to date her for a chunk of six fucking months. She gets it!

She hears the redhead crack an ice cream pun with one of the mothers in line and as Alex’s laughter fills the room, it's a melody on repeat in her head. Maggie is about ready to call it quits and pitch herself off the nearest. The cashier calls them up to order and as Alex steps forward, Maggie's hand darts out and curls her fingers lightly around the redhead's wrist.

Honestly, she just wanted an excuse to touch her.

"Hey, remember _—"_ she starts almost curtly, but is cut off as Alex fires the most shit eating grin she's ever seen.

"Vegan ice cream, yeah, I know, Sawyer. I still don't know how you can force that stuff down your throat."

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't recall you saying that as you scarfed down my entire tub of rocky road last week, Alexandra Lexie Gray Danvers. You still haven't paid me back for that!"

Maggie tries her best not to melt into a puddle of goo as the older Danvers fires a teasing wink in her direction before slipping out of her light grip, practically skipping over to the counter like a giddy schoolgirl. She fights the small whimper in the back of her throat

There was just something about Alex Danvers that shook Maggie to the core. Maybe it's that charm she has that makes anyone who looks at her think 'oh wow, she's fucking beautiful' or perhaps it was how she was so dark, this mysterious enigma just begging to be discovered and _God,_ Maggie was more than happy to oblige. Alex Danvers was something, someone different, something that she has never encountered before. She was this intriguing blend of simplicity and complexity, a recipe to be loved.

And boy, did Maggie love her.

It amazes and horrifies her at  her hardened resolve to remain friends all these years, how she had been able to resist the redhead for so long. And the thought kind of broke her because _fuck,_ she's had countless opportunities to seal the deal with this _amazing_ woman, but she didn't. She’s tempted, really tempted to kiss those lips that are screaming to be kissed, her hair cried to be played with, that smile she directed at Maggie was enticingly sinful.

 _Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned._ Maggie thinks helplessly as she continues studying the redhead from a distance. Alex Danvers, was a damned mystery, but not impossible to understand. Maggie was training to be a detective, she’s supposed to be good at reading people. Here’s the thing with Alex, she’ll seem like one big contradiction, and she is, the brunette had no doubts about that. The older Danvers was a mystery to everyone, but Maggie, she knew her secrets from the silly ones, like how no one ever figured out that _she_ was behind the sprinkler incident during the homecoming football game their sophomore year because Maxwell Lord was being a dick to Maggie.

Maggie still swoons at the thought of the older Danvers going out of her way like that. But, there can’t be light without darkness.

She nearly trembles when the memory of Jeremiah Danvers’ death floods through her mind. Alex’s father was killed in an alleged plane crash, dead and gone with no trace when the poor redhead was at the ripe age of fourteen. There was no body, no leads, everything was cold. And the redhead was a _wreck._ Alex had kept her father’s death a secret for so long, only ever seeking comfort in Lucy and Maggie during her dark days. Everyone has them, not just her.

Those days where sinister things crawled into Alex’s mind, where they’d manipulate her and she’d find herself taking responsibility for his death even though there was no correlation. They burrowed into her dream and tainted them with this dark, black nothingness that had Alex jolting awake at night drenched in sweat at reimagined images of her father coming back from the dead and haunting her for letting him die.

The days where she felt like someone just stabbed a hot knife through her aching chest, leaving nothing but a gaping, bloody hole in its wake. And it forced the older Danvers to overexert herself as a means of proving her worth, that she was worth it.

Those were times where Alex wondered what it would be like for the world to truly have no darkness, where they only walked in the light. Maggie and Lucy both tried their best to show her what it was like to walk in that light, to bask in the warmth of love and tenderness.

Maggie closes her eyes briefly and pushes away the memories. She definitely didn’t want to relive those dark times. She tried training her focus on Alex’s ridiculous quirks.

The way she’d fall asleep with her mouth slightly open, glasses askew on her face, how she mumbled incoherently in her sleep about the ‘wind turbines’ and ‘red shifts’ and never remember having done it in the first place. How she preferred smoothies over coffee in the mornings, because, _aren’t you always telling me to be healthy, Sawyer_ or how she always bought Maggie a rose on Valentine’s Day in a totally platonic way since _you definitely deserve it, Sawyer_ and _what are best friends for?_

God, Maggie really did know all the little things about Alex, the things that she loved. The way her lips would twitch when she fought a smile. That soft light that filled her eyes whenever she talked about her sister or something she was greatly passionate about. The biting her bottom lip thing she did when something was bothering her. That soft, crooked smile she fired at Maggie that made her heart stop in her chest.

_Oh, fuck. You're so gone, Sawyer._

The more she thought about it, the more Maggie found that there was nothing that she didn’t love about Alex. How could she? From the way her lips twitched when she was fighting as smile to that small crinkle that would appear between her eyebrows when she was frustrated. She's been in front of Maggie this entire time, how had she missed it?

" _Maggie!_ "

The brunette flinches at the sharp sound of Alex's voice booming in her ears, and she startles as if someone had suddenly doused her in icy water from head to toe,  looking up to find her best friend standing in front of her, holding two dripping cones of slowly melting ice cream. The mint chip is starting to drip down her arm and there's a flare of annoyance in her nostrils as her eyes follow the trail.

“I called your name like five times, now your ice cream is all melted. Where’d you go, Sawyer?”

Quickly, she blushes, taking the offered item from Alex and apologizes sheepishly as they both exit the parlor, greeted by the cold as it bites at their faces, leaving their cheeks flushed, bodies caving in to preserve any of the remaining warmth left.

“Just got lost in my head there for a bit, it’s whatever.”

Alex stops in her tracks, tugging on Maggie’s hand to halt the brunette’s hasty retreat into the breeze. _Oh, fuck._ Maggie curses mentally as she watches her best friend’s eyes fill to the brim with genuine concern. The last thing she wants to do is worry Alex with her problems, especially when _she_ was part of the list of problems.

“Maggie?” Alex calls out, softer this time, and she wants to bawl. There’s a silent question in her voice, a gentle demand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I was just worried.” she touches her shoulder lightly for a few seconds before her lets it fall so she can lick the trail of mint chip dribbling down her arm. Maggie’s eyes follow the path of the redhead’s tongue as she laps it up and her eyes darken considerably.

 _Heel, Sawyer._ Her mind chastises her warningly and her muscles tense in an attempt to _not_ pounce on the redhead.

“It’s alright, but I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Maggie grumbles, a bit too curtly than she’d liked, but she was really unsure of what to say to Alex without revealing her emotions.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I just want you to have fun," Alex admits with a softness in her eyes, a shrug of her shoulders. _Whoa, that definitely wasn't there before._ "You know, ever since Beca and I started dating, we've been spending a lot of time together, and I—I just noticed that you've been a bit...distant. Honestly, I want to apologize for kind of brushing you to the side these past few weeks.”

Maggie’s eyes flit up to meet hers and her heart nearly stops in her chest and she wonders how can someone’s eyes be so fucking deep. Those gorgeous brown eyes blink back at her in expectation and hesitance, but there’s a spark, something in them as they fall on her. She isn’t sure what, but the redhead’s lips twist in an almost frustration, like she’s having an internal battle with herself.

_Wonder what’s going on in there…_

__

_Alexandra Lexie Grey Danvers, you get your shit together right this instant! Stop looking at her like that!_

Alex bites back a scream rising in her throat. Her mind just won’t shut the _fuck_ up, and she really needs it to, but _God_ , Maggie looked good, wearing a black hoodie and jeans, looking so casual and fucking amazing, Alex honestly felt like crying. She can’t help but notice the way the moonlight makes her dark eyes shine, her skin glow radiantly. And she absolutely hates herself for how her cheeks are heating up as Maggie’s eyes lock onto hers.

Maggie Sawyer was fucking beautiful, but not just any kind of beautiful. Not just her looks. Not just her smile. Her heart. And yeah, call her cliche, but she was beautiful for the way she thought, Alex knew she was somewhere else right now like she had been earlier, her hazel eyes slightly glazed over, her lips pursed in thought.

There was just something _different_ about her beauty compared to Beca’s, something more compelling. Alex liked Beca and _yeah,_ she found her beautiful, but Maggie was just...she was beautiful for that sparkle in her eyes when she looked over and saw the detective staring at her. She was beautiful for her ability to make Maggie smile without even saying anything. Wait, no, she wasn’t just beautiful for something as temporary as her looks.

She was beautiful deep down to her soul.

Alex resists the urge to twist her fingers into her hair in frustration. She needs to get her shit together, like _now._ Was she in love with Beca or Maggie? Didn’t she lose her feelings for the brunette months ago? _Real feelings don’t just go away, Al._ Kara’s soothing, knowing voice filters through her head. She really doesn’t want to think about it right now, so she pushes the thought aside and throws herself into just _being_ there with Maggie.

_Jesus Christ, say something please._

She’s on the verge of a panic attack once Maggie realizes that she left Alex hanging. She immediately takes note of the panic taking comfortable residence in her eyes and the brunette is quick to reach out and grab the redhead’s hand with her free one, trying desperately to ignore the tingle that travels from the tips of her fingers to her spine, down to the soles of her feet. She tries, she really does, but somehow the feeling of Alex’s skin is now permanently _locked_ in her head, like a sacred memory that she never wants to forget.

“It’s okay, Danvers, look you’re here now and that’s what matters right?”

Maggie smiles warmly at her and unconsciously, Alex turns her hand over in hers and their fingers lace together. It felt so perfect and right, like Alex’s hand was meant to fit in hers and Maggie is just thrown into her own little fantasy. She wants this. She wants them, so badly it hurts. Their hands dangle in front of them for a few moments, acting as the only barrier separating them, before they both loosen their grip and hesitantly pull away.

She swears her hand feels colder.

“Should we, you know, go sit down?” the redhead is the first to regain her bearings after their little “moment” and Maggie just follows her to one of the park benches and plops down next to her wordlessly. They both finish their cones quickly, chucking the remainder that can’t be saved in the trash.  

Yep, there’s nothing quite as painful as a truly awkward silence between two best friends. What happened to them?

Maggie knew two things that came out of silence, either the dreadful distance or the solace of comfort. Right now, it seemed their hearts were leaning towards distance as it continued growing, soon, the gap would be difficult to bridge. Alex crosses her legs in front of her awkwardly, fingers playing with the loose threading from her jacket in that mannerism she did when she was nervous. Stupidly, Maggie situates her hands in her lap formerly, eyes darting around to recount their surroundings.

A beautiful, thick blanket of white had been draped over the park, tucked delicately into serenity and calm by last night’s impromptu snowfall, the remains of statutes peeked out under their new white caps, footsteps and paw prints crisscrossed each other around the intricate maze of paths weaving in and out of the clearing like a complex labyrinth of trails. Aside from the brown of the barren trees, the only other color was the pale green of nearly dead, frosted glass stained around the base of each lamp post.

Maggie adored the snow, moreso when it was falling. It was dark now, but she could still make out the outline of Alex’s features, aided by the soft moonlight.  Breath pale against the numbing air, the redhead blinked thoughtfully as the frost patiently kissed her gorgeous face, her eyes shone brightly, captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light that sat heavy on her eyelashes. Quickly, the brunette looks away once she sees the slightest bit of movement from Alex, not wanting to get caught staring.

The wind whispered as the snow fell like confetti. Maggie gazed at the untouched snow in front of her. The swirling white and the lush grass collided. The shrubs and trees were stained with white. The ground was as smooth as a cake and the snow fell like icing powder.

Then she saw it.

It was hard to miss, being the only vivid splash of color in the icy landscape. Maggie’s body seems to act on its own accord as her knees creak when she stands up, from her peripheral vision, she can see Alex watching her curiously as she pads over to one of the trees, kneeling down to gently extract the powder pink camellia from its roots. The snow is cold, the sensation prickling through her fingertips, traveling up her arm, causing goosebumps to erupt.

She smiles down at it gently, grateful for this tiny little miracle, not enough to reveal her dimples, as it snaps free from its roots. Weighing the flower in her hands, almost tentatively, she walks back over to the older Danvers who’s staring at her curiously, her head tilted to the side.

Maggie doesn’t say anything, only ducking her head as she almost shyly offers the delicacy to the redhead. Slowly, she outstretches a hand, her fingers brush Maggie’s as she takes it gingerly from the brunette.

“What’s this for?”

“Um, well, you know…I just thought—”

 _Foot meet mouth._ Maggie mentally face palms. Alex’s face is soft, but the confused, questioning look only grows, the crinkle between her eyebrows getting deeper. _Say it, Sawyer! Say that you just wanted to thank her or something._

“I think you deserve it,” Maggie echoes, without thought, Alex’s words to her during their freshman year of high school.

 _No, you idiot! Not that!_ See, sometimes the thoughts in Maggie’s brain get bored and decide to go for a stroll through her mouth. That is never a good thing. Alex’s dark eyes are wide and shocked as soon as the words leave the brunette’s mouth, and she’s tilting her head back to look at Alex. It’s fucking adorable and she really wants to kiss her, but Maggie restrains herself, glaring hard into her lap.

Alex notes how she drums her fingers against her thighs, like what she does when she's nervous.

_Why was Maggie nervous?_

“There was once a time during my freshman year when this girl went out of her way to give me this _beautiful_ red rose and said the same thing.” she looks up to meet the redhead’s eyes and she finds the dark orbs smiling back at her, taking.that as a sign to continue, she looks around everywhere, except at Alex. “But, of course after the whole Eliza Wilke incident at my old school,” Maggie cringes at the memory of the blonde, “I was this defensive girl and it was me against the world, so you know I was probably suspicious.”

A ghost of a smile played at Alex’s lips at the memory and really she wants to speak, but Maggie is nibbling on her bottom lip almost shyly and there's a trace of fear outlining her features, so she keeps silent.

“But...there was just something about the way her lips curled into this genuine smile, a warmth and kindness about her that I just couldn't pass up.”

Alex clears her throat suddenly, “So...what became of this girl?”

They lock eyes and suddenly, Maggie feels like they're only _existing_ for each other. She doesn't say _that_ , thankfully, instead offering the Alex that traditional Sawyer grin, dimples exposed for all to see. Confidence surges through her in and in that moment, she places her hand on top of the redhead’s gently.

“She became one of the best things that ever happened to me ever since.”

At her words, Alex’s face splits into a radiant grin and her eyes soften considerably, her features just screamed _‘aww’_ and she looks like she's about to voice it out, but Maggie holds up her free hand to stop her.

“No, nope, don't you dare.” she wags her finger almost threateningly in front of the redhead’s face. Alex just nods, giggling under her breath and the effect is just _dizzying_. Her dark orbs were soft and gentle, bottom lip trapped in between her teeth. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was holding herself back.

“What?”

This time it's Maggie who tilts her head to the side in puzzlement.

“Best thing that ever happened to you, huh?” Alex tries to hide the nervous tremble in her voice, plastering a stupid smile on her face. Maggie brushes a strand of hair behind her ear shyly, a blush on her cheeks.

“Shut up, Danvers.” Maggie's eyes were charged with emotion and Alex questioned what had changed. There was something different about them, of the way Maggie was looking at her with those big brown eyes, like she was suddenly realizing something for the very first time. But what was it?

“Shall we head off, M’Lady?” the brunette bows mockingly.

“Off to where?” Alex was caught off guard by the question, but she'd recovered soon enough and replied hoping that Maggie didn't notice her sudden discourse. The shorter woman give her that smile that seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through her.

“You didn’t think you were the only one with plans for tonight, did you?”

Alex’s mouth twitched and she was pretty sure the older Danvers was fighting a smile.

“Lead the way, Sawyer.”

As she wordlessly got into the passenger seat of Maggie’s midnight blue Acura, she couldn’t help but notice how antsy the other girl was being, the way her fingers were drumming against her steering wheel, the way her knee wouldn’t stop bouncing.

Maggie was feeling nervous, that nervous feeling you get when you press send to a risky text. There were so many things that she wanted to say to Alex. Maggie had time to think of everything she was going to say, she had a plan, but now that she had the chance to tell Alex, she was speechless.

That deep curve on her lips made Maggie's the world stop around her, a smile that brings back a million memories in a split second. The precious heart skips a beat. She has a smile that made her feel happy about just being _alive._  


End file.
